


В наших гулких землях реверберация и эхо

by WTFStarbucks2018



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: АУ к пост!ЗС, Гидра победила, Мстители – подпольная оппозиция, но Стив не только ведёт борьбу против устоявшегося режима, но и преследует личные цели, в виде встреч-схваток с Зимним Солдатом.





	В наших гулких землях реверберация и эхо

_За последние четыре года преступность сократилась на 75%, вы и ваши семьи в безопасности. Поддержите наше стремление к светлому и надёжному будущему, приходите в ЦИИЛ, и мы сможем вместе предотвратить любую возможную катастрофу._

— Оберегайте своё личное!

— Сегодня ты нужен им, а уже завтра опасный преступник!

Небольшая толпа недружно скандировала и размахивала самодельными плакатами у небоскрёба, напоминающего чёрный монолит. Высоченное зеркальное здание будто поглощало солнечный свет. У его дверей выстроились бойцы «Страйка». Словно сигареты в пачке, они теснили друг друга, соприкасаясь массивными экипированными плечами. Визоры на их шлемах были опущены, скрывая лица, и скандирующие могли наблюдать в них собственные отражения.

— Жалкие цепные псы! — немолодая женщина перегнулась через ограждение-треногу и погрозила кулаком, словно перед ней по стойке смирно стояли нашкодившие дети старшей детсадовской группы.

Прохожие с противоположной стороны улицы торопились покинуть пределы шумной толпы, втягивая головы в плечи и отворачиваясь. Никто не хотел быть случайно причисленным к пикетчикам. Один мужчина приостановился, прячась под козырьком старого здания, ровно напротив небоскрёба-монолита. Прислонившись спиной к грязному и холодному кирпичу, он прижал ладонь к своему уху, поправляя наушник и унимая треск.

— Отбой, — он облизнул сухие губы и выдохнул, раздосадованно добавляя: — Здесь демонстранты.

Опустив голову, он почти сразу же двинулся прочь, лавируя во встречном потоке безликих людей.

Только ближе к ночи он оказался у окраины южного Бронкса, в спальном районе, по праву названном «диким». Здесь раньше скрывалось сопротивление из обычных гражданских, но около года назад их практически всех истребили. Нынешние вспыхивающие очаги протеста не доставляли хлопот, а скорее, наоборот, уравновешивали настроения обычного люда. Оставляя позади себя промозглые улицы, пестрящие безвкусной рекламой, мужчина свернул в непримечательный переулок и скрылся в длинном доме, похожем на проржавелый Титаник. Они были на виду и именно поэтому всё ещё оставались незамеченными.

— Попробуем в другой раз, Стив.  
Это была Наташа. Она ждала его у выхода с самого начала, как только камеры засекли «своего». Тот устало повёл плечом и достал из уха динамик.

— Что в новостях?

— Жест доброй воли – пикетчикам раздали талоны, и они почти сразу разошлись, — талонами Наташа называла электронные фудкарты, без которых нельзя было купить даже залежавшуюся булку с изюмом. Эти карты каждые три месяца перевыпускали. Золотые получали исключительно законопослушные граждане, которые зарекомендовали себя таковыми за время более шести триместров. К этим талонам был привязан список из любых продуктов (позже к продуктам присоединились и услуги) и всевозможные скидки. Такие граждане себе ни в чём не отказывали. Серебряные карты выдавали тем, кто в течение трёх последних месяцев совершил какое-либо незначительное административное или гражданское правонарушение, от штрафа за парковку до покупки сильнодействующих препаратов без рецепта. В зависимости от тяжести правонарушения гражданин мог получить вместо привычной золотой фудкарты серебряную, а то и сразу бронзовую. Неблагонадёжным и тем, кто ещё пытался противиться режиму, выдавали фудкарты самого низкого ранга – красные. И за короткий срок эти люди оказывались за чертой бедности.

— Понятно. Но мы всё равно не можем уже завтра щёлкнуть пальцами и устроить светодиодное шоу. Их всех повяжут. Всех до одного, кто был учтён сегодня на демонстрации. И будет показательный суд. А ведь это просто люди.

— Да, Кэп, ты прав, РДТЁГ пока отменяется, — Тони показался в коридоре, ведущем в жилой модуль на минус третий этаж. Встав у проёма, он упёрся плечом в косяк. Говорил Тони неуместно бодрым и радостным тоном.

— РДТЁГ? — переспросил Стив и озадаченно нахмурился.

— Раз, два, три, ёлочка гори – а то все наши операции называются просто «операция». Скучно! Вот я и решил это исправить, — всё так же весело и беззаботно объявил Тони.

— Мило. Хотя я и не поняла, мы же, наоборот, собираемся всё обесточить, — Наташа приподняла бровь и хмыкнула. Стив шутку не оценил. Он слишком нервничал почти постоянно. В конце концов, устрой они эту выходку, Гидра точно пустит по их следу Зимнего Солдата. А Стив только этого и ждал.

— Верно, но сначала светодиодное шоу, как и сказал Кэп. Пуф! И это уродливое скучное здание озарит тысяча огней, хоть шампанское открывай.

— Вот от шампанского я бы не отказалась точно, — поддержала Тони Наташа.

— А я бы от чего покрепче, — Тони облизнул губы и причмокнул. — А ты, Кэп, что бы ты хотел?

Стив скривил рот, словно собираясь огрызнуться, но вместо этого лишь вновь вставил динамик в ухо и, развернувшись, зашагал к выходу.

— Эй, ты куда, Кэп? — крикнул ему вслед Тони. — Я попросил Сэма оставить тебе ужин. Сегодня синтетик со вкусом бобов. Ммм… та ещё гадость.

Дождь начался за полчаса до сирены, колкий и холодный. Стив стоял посередине лужи, а вокруг был шаткий мир из бетона и неона. Огромный город-шкаф, в котором заплесневевшие вещи Стива давным-давно не помещались. Из-за вынужденного безделья он испытывал смесь чувств: тревога и безмерная усталость. Он смотрел в низкое декабрьское небо и просто ждал, когда красные всполохи осветят округу. В неблагоприятных районах Нью-Йорка действовал комендантский час. До неприличия вооружённые бойцы «Страйка» отлавливали опоздавших, тех, кто не успел добраться до заветной двери, ведущей домой. Не все возвращались после встречи с цепными псами Гидры, и никто даже не думал искать попавшихся бедолаг.

Когда небо на мгновение окрасилось алым, а вой поднялся будто бы из глубин земли, Стив очнулся. Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя оцепенение, и быстрым шагом направился прочь, разбрызгивая грязную дождевую воду.

На базу он вернулся промокшим до нижнего белья. Пройдя по обесточенным коридорам, Стив скрылся в своей полупустой, почти необжитой за столько времени каморке. Он механически разделся и лёг в кровать, как послушный мальчик, устроив руки на груди, но так и не сомкнул глаз до самого утра. Ему казалось, что пронзительный вой сирены всё никак не умолкает. И этот вой, холодящий в жилах кровь, напоминал ему стон раненого животного.

_Уже завтра ты сможешь позволить себе любую прихоть! Деликатесы по самым низким ценам, отдых на лучших курортах и первый класс в самолёте. Приходи в ЦИИЛ, и мы расскажем тебе, как прогнозировать своё будущее во благо._

Синтетик и вправду был со вкусом подгоревших бобов. Стив меланхолично подносил погнутую алюминиевую ложку ко рту, когда сработал сигнал тревоги. Он резким движением отодвинул тарелку с бесцветной жижей и выскочил из-за стола. Оказавшись в главном зале, он тут же ринулся к мигающим мониторам. Тони вбежал следом и, раскрыв рот, хотел было уже отвесить несколько комментариев про криворукость Кэпа, но на связь вышел Дик Андерсен. Он был взволнован и перепуган. Совсем ещё мальчишка, он кусал сухие тонкие губы и нервно тёр высокий лоб.

— Нас обнаружили, Капитан, обнаружили, — высоким голосом и с явным французским акцентом доложил мальчишка. Обернувшись, он глянул за своё плечо. — Тут на подходе целый отряд. Кажется.

— Вы знаете, что делать, — Стив активировал транспортный отсек. Тони рядом покачал головой. — Уничтожьте все данные, сотрите всё подчистую и уходите. Быстро!

— Да-да, — закивал Дик, и где-то в глубине их базы раздались приглушённые выстрелы.

— Тони, ты же сможешь подстраховать их? — Стив развернулся к нему слишком резко, оказавшись почти вплотную – тот вздрогнул.

— Да. То есть частично, — ответил Тони и перевёл взгляд на Наташу и Сэма, которые подоспели с минуту назад, но уже поняли, что происходит. — Их база автономна, я не смогу подчистить все данные.

— Тогда сделай всё возможное.

На мониторе голубым цветом мигнула фраза: «джет готов к отлёту».

— Плохая идея, Кэп. И Фьюри поддержал бы меня, — Наташа схватила его за плечо, притормозив. Тот поджал губы и выдвинул вперёд упрямый подбородок.

— Вы все знаете, что даже напрямую полученные данные менее информативны, чем заложники, — Стив мягко вырвался из цепких пальцев и взглянул на Сэма, возможно, пытаясь получить хоть малейшее содействие с его стороны. Сэм стоял, сложив руки на груди, с мрачным, но нечитаемым выражением лица. Теперь это не в их стиле – лезть на рожон. Тони всё так же помотал головой из стороны в сторону, но спорить явно не собирался, зато всем своим видом показывал, что тоже против решения Стива.

— А если этим заложником окажешься ты? — не отставала Наташа.

— Не окажусь, — сказал Стив и тяжёлой поступью направился к выходу.

Его джет приземлился в Британской Колумбии, в пятидесяти километрах от Террасы, у подножия горы Носс ровно через сорок пять минут. Кроме заброшенного города-призрака неподалёку, здесь был только хвойный дикий лес, змеиными тропами пролёгший между скалистыми горами и неработающими шахтами. Взяв необходимое снаряжение, Стив и двинулся к одной из них. Он быстро прошёл короткое расстояние, оказавшись у замаскированного спуска. Преодолев вниз три сотни метров, он очутился в длинном коридоре, стены которого из-за окислившихся металлов напоминали причудливые гротескные обои ржаво-голубого цвета. Глубокая рудниковая шахта выглядела полностью заброшенной и поглощала любые сигналы, идущие как извне, так и изнутри. Как, черт возьми, Гидра рассекретила это место?

Спустившись ещё на сто пятьдесят метров вниз, Стив проник на закрытую базу сопротивления. Металлические гладкие стены облизывал красный свет сигнала тревоги. Двое мужчин лежали лицами вниз, вскинув руки, словно застигнутые врасплох. Стив проверил пульс – ничего. Он словно шёл по кровавым следам, казалось, что в этот раз нападавшие не преследовали цели оставить хоть кого-то в живых. Дойдя до главного зала, Стив бесшумно проник в него и оглядел окровавленную панель. Дик Андерсен так и сидел за ней, откинувшись на спинку кресла, словно, устав, решил ненадолго вздремнуть. Стив тяжело сглотнул ком, уставившись на его вскрытое горло и широко распахнутые в ужасе глаза. Протянув руку, он хотел опустить ему веки, но запекшиеся губы внезапно дрогнули.

Жив!

Стив согнулся над ним и пережал его горло. Дик сипел и булькал, пытаясь что-то сказать.

— Молчи, всё будет хорошо, я вытащу тебя отсюда.

Белые пальцы Дика впились в запястье Стива, его губы вновь сомкнулись и разомкнулись, выплёвывая кровавую пену с невнятными прерывистыми звуками: «У-ди-луш-ка».

— Да-да, сейчас, — Стив подхватил его, крепко беря на руки.

— Ловуш-ка, — всё же выговорил Дик, и сквозь зажатые на его горле пальцы просочилась тёплая алая кровь.

В это же мгновение Стив дёрнулся и рухнул на колени, сгруппировавшись, спиной и щитом прикрывая мальчишку от беспорядочного града пуль. Выстрелы прекратились, будто бы стрелявший специально и не пытался задеть, а лишь обозначил своё присутствие. Стив взглянул на Дика, тот больше не дышал.

— Чёрт, — процедил Стив сквозь зубы и, аккуратно оставив тело, ловко перекатился за панель управления. Сделав всего полвдоха, Стив выглянул, замечая в проёме чёрную тень. Это был он. Один. Вот так просто взял целую базу, убив всех, почти играючи.

Хаотичная очередь выстрелов вновь прошлась по панели, и оставшиеся мониторы разлетелись стеклянными брызгами.

— Баки, я знаю, что это ты! — выкрикнул Стив, надеясь переорать собственный звон в ушах. Но, вовремя спохватившись, он заткнулся и скривился, представляя, как глупо выглядит со стороны. В очередной раз. Баки его не слышал.

Ещё полвдоха, и Стив резко вскочил на ноги, выставив перед собой щит и встречая им огненный шквал. Быстро виляя, он выгадал буквально мгновение затишья и с силой метнул свой щит, выбивая из правой руки Зимнего Солдата оружие.

— Баки!

И, Боже праведный, Стив был готов поклясться, что тот замешкался. Всего на мгновение, но на его лице промелькнули детская растерянность и будто бы обида из-за прерванной интересной игры. Самые настоящие живые эмоции.

— Просто выслушай меня, Баки! — не унимался Стив, вновь безрассудно выставив вперёд безоружные, липкие от чужой крови руки. Баки стоял, сжимая в левой металлической ладони «дезерт игл», но не стреляя. Он только поглаживал большим пальцем рукоять и будто бы пытался скривить в ухмылке губы. — Ты знаешь меня.

На этих словах Баки дёрнулся, и его изменившийся обеспокоенный взгляд упал куда-то за плечо Стива. Стив обернулся, меньше чем за секунду понимая, о какой именно ловушке пытался его предупредить Дик. Главный зал, а может, и вся база были заминированы. Бомбы в авторежиме, что означало – не отключить. Рванув к противоположному выходу, в котором скрылся Баки, Стив только и успел подумать, что под этими завалами вряд ли выживет даже Халк. И ещё Стив думал, успел ли скрыться Баки и почему он не сделал этого раньше, как и не убил. Вновь.

-2-

_Поднебесная разверзнется, и на землю из глубин девственного Мироздания выйдут первые могучие Боги. И одним из них, в сверкающих серебряных доспехах, будешь – ты._

Он не чувствовал себя Богом, а вот куском дерьма – вполне. Вокруг было бесконечное голубое пространство. Седовато-пульсирующая высь переливалась перламутром, а он не мог вдохнуть, словно выгорел весь воздух. Грудь жгло, и он кашлял и кашлял, пока жалко не застонал, тяжело повалившись на спину. Солнце слепило, но его всё ещё трясло, будто взрывная волна неотвратимо приближалась, готовая вот-вот поглотить его, накрыв смертоносным цунами из обломков и камней. Динамик коммуникатора в правом ухе надоедливо трещал, резонируя с гулом в пустой голове, но сквозь помехи он неотвратимо узнавал голос и собственный позывной.

_Агент, Агент…_

Тишина настала внезапно, словно озарение. Будто новый рассвет после бесконечно долгой полярной ночи. Сипя, он наконец вдохнул полной грудью и раздавил между пальцев чёрный пластик динамика. Закрывая глаза, он улыбался, проваливаясь в глубокую темень беспамятства, надеясь затеряться там навсегда. Где-то вдалеке запертый между скалами ветер отчаянно звал кого-то, закольцевав свой голос раскатистым эхом.

_Баки, Баки…_

Он резко раскрыл глаза и успел перехватить чужую руку у своего лица. Почти сломал её, инстинктивно сжав мощное запястье. Человек над ним взвыл от боли, ещё трое дёрнулись в попытке ему помочь.

— Агент, отставить! — лающий и скрипучий голос раздался слева и сверху, заставляя отвлечься от лица, скривившегося в болезненной гримасе. — Агент!

Да. Агент. Агент – это он. Сегодня он помнит об этом. Расслабив металлические пальцы, Агент позволил человеку вырваться. Остальные не заставили себя ждать. Держась с явной опаской, они быстро проверили Агента на повреждения, ввели что-то во вздувшуюся вену, и гудение в его голове стало тише, но так никуда и не исчезло. Так ноет больной зуб.

— Отчёт, Агент, — потребовал лающий голос без промедления.

Обожжённое лицо напротив Агента не выражало эмоций, но весь образ этого человека был окутан облаком циничного превосходства. И у этого человека с изуродованным лицом и хриплым голосом было имя, Агент знал, помнил – Брок Рамлоу.

— Все цели уничтожены, агент Рамлоу, — коротко отчитался он.

— Цель шестого уровня? – бровь на уцелевшей части лица Брока Рамлоу дрогнула. Несмотря на его потрёпанную внешность, в нём угадывалась немалая жизненная сила и власть.

— Цель шестого уровня не прибыла, — равнодушно ответил Агент, слыша собственный ровный голос эхом в голове.

Рамлоу помедлил и смерил взглядом Агента, но тот не отводил глаза. Глядел зверем из-под тяжёлых век и карикатурно девчачьих пушистых ресниц.

— Хорошо, отдыхай, Агент, — Рамлоу изобразил улыбку и, поднявшись, одобрительно — а скорее пренебрежительно — похлопал Агента мозолистой ладонью по щеке, будто щенка по голове потрепал.

_Всё подчиняется общему порядку – движение планет, появление кометы Галлея на горизонте, монотонный бой колёс проезжающего мимо поезда, чувство голода и чувство сытости. Будущее – это порядок. А порядок – это Гидра. Гидра – это ты._

В зале пахло деревом и лаком, он только раз или два был в этом месте. Агент осмотрелся, не без труда застыв, стараясь не нагружать своим же весом левую ногу, которая всё ещё ныла под коленом. На стене красовалась фреска, изображающая развитие человека от одноклеточного организма до создания межпланетных летальных аппаратов, а красный череп на эмблеме Гидры был изменён на схематичное лицо девушки, которое алым солнцем возвышалась под самым потолком.

Брок Рамлоу настроил мобильный проектор, установив его ровно по центру длинного переговорного стола. Тот мигнул поочерёдно голубыми точками на верхней панели, большая линза между ними, похожая на рыбий глаз, засветилась жёлтым, будто ожила, и над ней рябью возник голоэкран.

— Агент Рамлоу на связи, — он отошёл чуть назад, стараясь попасть в поле зрения камеры.

— Приветствую тебя, Брок, — лицо Александра Пирса было чуть размыто из-за небольших помех, но голос его звучал чётко и бодро, даже молодо. В высоком окне за его спиной вместо звезд переливались стразами огни ночного Вашингтона. — И тебя, Агент.

Здороваясь без слов, Агент еле заметно кивнул. Пирс выдохнул и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, деловито сложил руки у себя на животе. Три раза цокнул языком.

— Так что ты думаешь, Брок? — склонив голову набок, после небольшой паузы всё же спросил он, сверля обоих пытливым взглядом бледных серо-голубых глаз.

Агент попытался ещё немного выпрямить спину, игнорируя боль в колене. Его издёрганное и утомленное сознание подсказывало только одно: эти двое продолжали разговор, который начали без него.

— Я думаю, что Агент больше не эффективен, — хрипло ответил Рамлоу. — Он слишком много времени проводит вне криокамеры и с каждым днём становится всё более нестабильным. А всё неэффективное подлежит утилизации.

— Радикально, но что ты имеешь в виду под «нестабильным»? — Пирс мягко улыбнулся.

Агент взглянул на Рамлоу, который в раздумье осторожно потёр свой уродливый, словно залитый воском подбородок, и множество бессвязных отрывочных мыслей пролетели в его голове, как стая мелкой серебристой рыбёшки, формируясь в лавину ядовитых чувств. Страхи, сожаление, недоумение, ненависть, злость…

— Мне кажется, он что-то вспоминает.

— Становится более человечным? — с ухмылкой на губах уточнил Пирс.

— Он становится опасным, — Рамлоу сжал кулаки, но так и не обернулся, позволяя Агенту сверлить свой затылок снайперским взглядом. — Показатели идентификационной индукции личности подтверждают мои опасения. Мы всё меньше контролируем Агента. Рано или поздно он станет угрозой для нас.

— Знаешь, Брок, иногда ослабление контроля — это необходимая мера.

— Но…

— Мне нужен Агент. Только он приведёт к Роджерсу, а тот и ко всем остальным, — Пирс поднёс к губам белую фарфоровую чашку и отпил. Немного помедлив, он уточнил: — Я ведь прав, Агент?

— Да, — Агент кивнул.

Пирс снисходительно улыбнулся, и голоэкран исчез, словно его и не было. Проектор всё ещё еле слышно потрескивал и мигал теперь красным, в зале стало темнее.

— Можешь идти к себе. На сегодня ты свободен, — Рамлоу умолк на мгновение, а потом добавил сквозь сжатые зубы. — Агент.

Тот вновь кивнул болванчиком и, развернувшись на пятках, тяжёлыми шагами направился к жилому блоку. Колено ныло, и тупой пульсирующей болью отзывался затылок, как неумолимое наказание за недавнее наглое враньё. Но куда более страшным наказанием были сны. Агент ненавидел мягкость подушки и тепло одеяла, потому что за обманчивым комфортом всегда приходил голодный ужас, и он питался. Питался снами Агента, ледяными щупальцами доставая их на поверхность из спящего сознания. В этих снах Агента больше не звали Агентом, и в этих снах было слишком много боли. Животного страха, удушливой паники и горького отчаянья. После этих снов он просыпался в холодном поту и в какой-то мере больше не был Агентом, ужас откусывал от него очередной кусок, а на месте этой пустоты прорастало что-то другое. Кто-то. Баки. Баки, который был голосом цели шестого уровня. И именно из-за этого Баки Агент не мог убить Стива Роджерса, будучи нестабильным. Подлежащим утилизации.

— Ненавижу! — он ударил намеренно правым кулаком в стену, но вдавленный отпечаток с кровавыми отметинами всё же остался. К боли добавилась ещё боль. Сбитые костяшки заломило, и он тряхнул ушибленной кистью. Приглушённо выругавшись себе под нос, он поторопился скрыться в своей комнате.

Агент снял с себя тактический костюм, оставшись в одном белье, аккуратно разложил на металлическом столе оружие и приборы связи. Постояв какое-то время неподвижным призраком надо всем этим, он направился в общую пустую душевую. Завтра он будет осматривать всё своё оружие на предмет возможных повреждений, завтра его самого будут осматривать техники. Это был круговорот, какой-то зацикленный процесс работы адской машины, и Агент был её винтиком. Деталью, которую отлили из металла, отполировали до блеска и вставили в нужное место. Он подошёл идеально и отлично работал, всё это время был её частью. Но что-то сломалось, треснуло, и он наполовину выпал и теперь не хотел вставать как надо.

Вернувшись из душа, он своевольно толкнул кровать в угол, зная, что на следующий день она вновь будет выдвинута на середину комнаты. Так положено. Таков порядок. Переложив подушку в ноги, Агент забрался на кровать, достав из прорези в матрасе записную книжку. Погладил корешок – кончики его пальцев покалывало. Он раскрывал эту книжку только после долгих изнуряющих снов, когда хотел запомнить. Когда, набравшись смелости, пытался встретиться лицом к лицу с ужасом, приходившим каждую ночь. Он записывал отрывки, ступая по свежим следам вереницы воспоминаний, пока ещё оставшихся в его полусонном сознании. В состоянии экзальтации и одновременно с парализующим страхом он ждал этих снов, в которых безумно похожий на него человек с восторгом в глазах откликался на короткое, но такое пронзительное «Баки».

Он не знал, что запишет завтра утром. Будет ли это воспоминание уже Баки или всё ещё Агента? Он боялся, что однажды вынырнет из болезненного сна, и ему придётся сделать выбор: быть Баки или Агентом. Вновь встроиться деталью в чёртову машину или выпасть из неё и, расправив руки, провалиться в бесконечную черноту неизвестности, со слабой надеждой, что его поймают сильные руки того, кого Агент должен поймать сам.

-3-

Лицо Стива ничего не выражало. Стеклянными глазами он смотрел на плакат на стене, имитирующий окно с безвкусным изображением старого Бруклина на закате. Этот плакат подарил ему Тони, и он стал единственным ярким пятном в комнате. Глубоко вздохнув, словно собираясь нырнуть, Стив повернулся к двери на очередной настойчивый стук и всё же сказал: «Войдите».

— Это могла быть Наташа или того хуже – Вижен, — Сэм вошёл и ловко захлопнул дверь ногой, в руках он держал аптечку.

— Я в порядке.

— Да, конечно, но я просто обязан помазать тебя зелёнкой, иначе моя миссия будет считаться провальной. Ох, ладно, — Сэм осёкся, не уследив за собственным языком. Не стоило сейчас упоминать о провальной миссии.

— Мы потеряли целую базу, — Стив неловко сел с краю кровати и сцепил руки между расставленными коленями. Он был напряжён.

— Потеряли, — ответил Сэм и пододвинул табурет поближе к нему. Поставив на колени короб с медикаментами, он щёлкнул замком. Стив всё так же не двигался. Выглядел он неважно, форма была разодрана, и по краю материал пропитался коричневой коркой крови. Запахи металла и земли кружили в воздухе. — Дай-ка посмотрю, старик.

Стив взглянул на Сэма ярко-голубыми глазами и нехотя кивнул. Сжав обескровленно-бледные губы, он осторожно расстегнул молнию на боку и вылез из рукава, обнажив открытую рваную рану на рёбрах, кое-как перетянутую сползшими бинтами, которые он сам себе наложил, добравшись после взрыва до джета.

— Вот чёрт! И ты молчал. Боюсь, одной зелёнкой здесь не справиться, — натянуто улыбнувшись, Сэм попытался придать лицу простое доверительное выражение и свернул крышку антисептика.

— Я сам.

Сэм вложил ему в ладонь смоченную марлю, следом извлекая из аптечки шовный материал – одной перевязкой им было не обойтись точно.

— Извини, что не последовал за тобой.

— Я бы всё равно не позволил, — Стив аккуратно промокнул марлей края раны, и на очередном вдохе тёмные струйки крови прочертили полосы на его боку, пачкая пояс штанов.

Сэм состроил гримасу, которая должна была выражать протест, но сказал совершенно другое:

— Да, знаю, — взглянув ещё раз на глубокую рану, он отложил кожный медицинский степлер, и его длинные гибкие пальцы ловко разорвали бумажно-плёночную упаковку с изогнутой хирургической иглой. — Он был там.

Это был не вопрос, и Стив не стал отвечать, только рвано вдохнул и задержал выдох, когда его кожу проткнула игла. Стив был слеп и глух в своей решимости достичь цели, но в такие моменты, после очередного проигрыша, он вновь и вновь испытывал чувство вины. Мерзкое чувство, оно будто бы имело текстуру и форму: склизкое, шарообразное, оно разрасталось где-то в солнечном сплетении и перекрывало Стиву кислород.

— Когда-нибудь он достанет тебя, — Сэм умел говорить так, что его слова не воспринимались нотациями. Он больше не пытался отговорить своего друга от самоубийственных встреч с Зимним Солдатом и не начинал что-то доказывать. Он просто говорил, а тот по-прежнему пытался сделать вид, что с ним не согласен. Подсознательно Стив просто был готов к тому, что «он достанет его». Стив ждал, когда же это наконец случится.

 _Единственным словом можно заменить «грех» - это эгоизм…_  
Тони взмахнул рукой вправо перед мерцающим экраном, словно фокусник, и напыщенный диктор беззвучно захлопал губами, как гуппи в аквариуме.

— Как же меня тошнит от этой тупой пропаганды, брр, — Тони загородил собою голоэкран и теперь светился по контуру голубым и зелёным.

— А меня тошнит от этих колёс, — Наташа разжала ладонь, и по столу покатились три белые непримечательные таблетки – синтезированный и спрессованный кофеин. Употреблять его каждое утро стало их традицией.

— Тогда я не прочь взять твою порцию, — Тони быстро собрал все три таблетки и тут же проглотил их, запив небольшим количеством тёплой воды, а затем выдохнул с облегчением. — О, теперь бодрости ещё на несколько часов.

— Ты бы лучше просто поспал, Тони, — Стив вяло отступил от тумбы и, подойдя к раковине, оставил в ней свою пустую после тёплой воды чашку. Сам он кофеин не принимал.

— Обязательно, только сначала мне надо собрать маховик времени, например. А это та ещё задачка, поверь, — Тони налил себе ещё кипятка. — Если разница часовых поясов с Брюсом не убьёт меня быстрее, то уже скоро, мальчики и девочки, я расскажу вам кое-что очень интересное.

Тони говорил в своей привычной ироничной манере, словно они уже два года не скрывались по подвалам, будто крысы, словно каждый день по ТВ не транслировали строительство хеликарриеров практически по всему миру. Оптимизм Тони был скорее токсичным, чем заразительным, и Стив не мог его долго выдерживать. Извинившись, он без лишних комментариев покинул их утреннее собрание, поспешив на свежий воздух — хоть этого было пока в достатке.

Стив поднялся выше по улице, вытянувшейся вдоль реки Гудзон, когда холодные, наполненные гулким эхом здания только-только начали просыпаться и наполняться шумом живых голосов. После неоновой ночи город казался блеклым, почти бесцветным, затонувшим в сером тумане. Стив пересёк парк Моррис Канал и остановился. Перед ним исполинским уродливым гигантом выступали очертания недостроенного хеликарриера. Словно древний монстр, он тяжело дышал и жил в тумане, хищно охраняя свои владения. Конструкция стонала и вибрировала, будто устало ворочалась, вынужденно отвлёкшись на Стива. Но пока она была уязвима, слепа. Она не видела таких, как он. И у Стива был шанс. Ещё один.

Надвинув кепку поглубже, Стив взглянул на своё отражение в мутной коричневой воде и, не узнавая, коснулся заросшей щеки, выдохнув белёсый пар морозного утра. Где-то позади послышались голоса – простуженный старческий и бодрый молодой. Стив обернулся и увидел четверых желторотиков в серой форме народной полиции. Совсем недавно эти юнцы протирали штаны за партами, а теперь вооружились резиновыми дубинками и электрошокерами.

— Гнусное отребье, ну-ка, показывай свой линк, — один из полицейских толкнул пьяного старика, и тот неловко плюхнулся на тощий зад. Старик поморщился, ободрав ладони, и что-то булькнул в ответ. — Давай же, где твоя карта с идентификационным номером! Или хочешь, чтобы я вывернул твои карманы?

Здоровяк навис знаком вопроса над несчастным стариком, а остальные стали смыкать круг, будто свора голодных дворняг.

— Эй! — Стив в несколько широких шагов очутился перед полицейскими и бесцеремонно дёрнул одного из них за плечо. — Что сделал этот человек?

Будто по команде, серые воротнички развернулись и сжали свои пальцы на дубинках.

— А тебе какое дело? — сказал коротконогий юнец. До груди Стива он еле дотягивал своим заломленным козырьком фуражки.

— Тупоголовые идиоты, — хрюкнул старик. — Сосунки с промытыми мозгами. А вот я ещё помню, что такое права свободного человека!

Старик попытался подняться, но вновь завалился назад и беззлобно рассмеялся. Полицейским явно больше не было до него дела, как и до сканирования его идентификационной карты.

— Твой линк, — вперёд вышел здоровяк и оскалился, вытаскивая дубинку. Стив отступил, но чёрная резиновая тонфа всё же предупредительно ткнулась ему в грудь.

— На каком основании? — выставил он вперёд раскрытые ладони и миролюбиво улыбнулся.

— Рожа мне твоя не нравится, — ответил здоровяк и склонил голову набок, внимательно рассматривая Стива. — И я не люблю повторять несколько раз. Твой. Линк.

Тонфа больнее упёрлась в солнечное сплетение. Стив сглотнул сухим горлом и медленно потянулся к внутреннему карману куртки.

— Я обычный фермер. Сейчас не сезон, вот я и приехал в город, — оправдываясь, сказал он. История была выдумана и прорепетирована давно. Его пальцы коснулись холодного металла, и он извлёк из кармана пластинку, похожую на микросхему – линк – индивидуальная сжатая биография.

— Блэк, что здесь происходит?

Стив так и не вложил в ладонь здоровяка свою поддельную карту. К ним подошёл сухопарый мужчина в чёрной форме сержанта народной полиции. Здоровяк, названный Блэком, выпрямился и шустро развернулся.

— Беспорядки, сэр.

— Беспорядки… старик и дровосек, значит. А в Либерти стэйт собирается толпа, вы чем слушаете? — зашипел сержант.

— Уже выдвигаемся в Либерти стэйт, сэр, — ответил Блэк, и остальные закивали, словно растрёпанные птенцы, выпавшие из гнезда. Недружно шагая, они направились прочь из парка.

— Линки, вы проверили их линки? — закричал им вслед сержант и ткнул пальцем в Стива.

Блэк ответил «да» и сказал что-то про фермера. С облегчением выдохнув, Стив убрал карту обратно в карман.

На базе его встретила Наташа с риторическим вопросом, где же он пропадал. В главном зале собрались все: Тони, Сэм, Вижен, Брюс и Клинт по ту сторону голоэкранов вместе с Вандой.

— Начну без предисловий, — Тони расправил плечи и выпятил колесом грудь, словно собрался выступать с трибуны. — Мы с Брюсом – чёртовы везунчики.

— Допустим, но что это значит? — спросил Сэм и скрестил на груди руки.

— Я смог взломать Идру, — будто между делом, ответил Тони. — Я как-то уже рассказывал вам о ней. А ещё я бы сказал, что она милая девчушка, но это не так, та ещё кровопийца, как и её создатели.

Тони брезгливо поморщился и повернулся к голоэкрану.

— Теперь твоё слово, Брюс.  
Брюс кашлянул в кулак и пододвинулся чуть вперёд.

— Мне удалось собрать нейрошлем, это такая штука, позволяющая подсоединить и загрузить сознание человека... — Брюс сделал паузу, оглядев нахмуренные лица команды. — Может, лучше показать?

— Подожди, — Тони задумчиво почесал бородку. — Всё это время мы пытались взломать и поразить противника снаружи, так? Но теперь мы на пути к тому, чтобы сделать это изнутри. Гидра создала единый виртуальный разум. На его основе ведут расчёты в ЦИИЛ, именно он, а вернее, она, Идра, и будет управлять достроенными хеликарриерами, выбирая и находя неугодных.

— Так значит, этот шлем позволит подсоединиться к виртуальному разуму и уничтожать его? — тихим голосом спросил Стив.

— Да, Стив, если выражаться просто, — Брюс воодушевленно закивал.

— Уничтожить или хотя бы отвлечь. Тогда бы вся система безопасности рухнула. Ну, на непродолжительное время, конечно, но этого бы нам хватило.

— Отлично, только мне кажется, вы что-то недоговариваете.

— Да, — Брюс поправил очки и поёрзал в своём кресле, ища более удобное положение. — Это небезопасно.

— Небезопасны будут пущенные в ход хеликарриеры. У них не вышло два года назад... — Стив покачал головой, будто пытался отбросить неприятные воспоминания. — Больше подобных ошибок они не допустят.

— Нет, ты послушай, Кэп. Нейрошлем может отправить на встречу с виртуальной садисткой, но она не глупа. Посчитав постороннего вирусом — Вижена так точно посчитает — Идра попытается уничтожить его, — сказал Тони и развёл руками.

— И? Если ранит или уничтожит? — спросила молчавшая всё это время Наташа.

— Мы не знаем, это может оказаться смертельно для мозга. Само проникновение в виртуальный разум уже несёт вред мозгу человека.

— Вот именно, обычного человека, а у меня повышенная регенерация, в том числе и мозга. Она просто не успеет уничтожить его.

— Я думаю, что Капитан прав, — как обычно монотонно отозвался Вижен.

— Тони, Брюс, мне нужны любые подробности об этом деле.

— Бога ради, Стив! — Тони всплеснул руками. — Если говорить более понятным языком – это почти самоубийство! Я против.

— Я тоже, — сказал Сэм. — Старик, мы придумаем что-нибудь другое или доработаем этот план без вреда для головы, Капитан Овощ не в наших интересах.

— У нас нет времени. Мы должны это сделать.

— Это не только тебе решать, Стив, — Тони был непреклонен. — Мы и так закрываем глаза на многие вещи, которые ты творишь в погоне за своим зомби-дружком.

Румянец покрыл его смуглые скулы, глаза блестели, в таком состоянии Тони буквально полыхал безжалостным огнём. Стив ощутил неясный и какой-то болезненный порыв, поднявшийся из самых глубин его души – взять Тони за грудки и встряхнуть. Но это желание утихло так же скоро, как и возникло.

— Да, ты прав, Тони, — Наташа вышла чуть вперёд. — Это не Стиву решать и не тебе, а нам. Я согласна со Стивом и Виженом, мы должны попробовать. Клинт?

— Я с вами. Давно пора покончить с этим дерьмом, — голос Клинта звучал оптимистично, но лицо на экране выражало озабоченность и тревогу.

— Чёрт-те что, — Тони выдохнул и закатил глаза к потолку, избегая зрительного контакта со Стивом, и добавил еле слышно, — долбаный суицидник.

-4-

Чарли был болтлив, хоть и гундосил, будто его постоянно мучил насморк. Плечистый здоровяк со светлым ёжиком волос, он не нравился Агенту, от его трёпа неизменно болела голова.

— Так скоро можно и на пенсию, — Чарли тяжело опустился на стул, и тот жалобно скрипнул под ним. Агент придвинул к себе поднос с завтраком и поставил локти на стол. Как и всегда, он не ответил. Чарли вновь кивнул в сторону телевизора. Шла прямая трансляция, репортёр вещала о беспорядках на Либерти стэйт в Нью-Йорке, народная полиция за её спиной при помощи шокеров и тонф разгоняла демонстрантов. — А я бы размялся.

Чарли прикончил свою колу, когда Агент вздрогнул, стоило «серому» с особой жестокостью ударить немолодого мужчину с седыми усами по голове, рядом с ним в ужасе беззвучно раскрыла рот женщина. Агенту показалось, что он услышал хруст сломанной кости. Он и сам сотни раз ломал черепа, будто трухлявое дерево, сдавливал их своей смертоносной левой рукой. Ему это ничего не стоило, но сейчас его пальцы ослабли и выронили вилку. Та вызывающе громко лязгнула по столу, а Агент всё никак не мог унять дрожь. Чарли отвернулся от экрана и, вытаращив глаза, уставился на него так, словно только что увидел фей или лесных эльфов.

Агент ощутил, как кровь отхлынула от лица, а в желудке стало одновременно тяжело и пусто. Он поторопился вылезти из-за стола и быстрыми шагами вышел прочь из столовой, но от наваждения было не убежать. Его будто с каждой новой секундой пропитывало отравляющим неопознанным чувством. Не его, чужим чувством. Зародившимся извне. Агент тряхнул больной головой, пытаясь отделаться от проклятого морока. Это была удушающая паника. Изголодавшийся страх и бесконечная обида. Фантомная горечь и ужас, что приходили к нему каждую ночь и устраивали пир. Раньше они преследовали его во снах, но теперь терзали и наяву. Бежать – метрономом стучало в висках Агента. Надо. Бежать. Бежать куда-то вдаль за яркими вспышками и белоснежным туманом, в надежде разглядеть детали.

— Агент!

Короткое слово ударило ему в спину внезапно, как пуля или дротик с транквилизатором. Агент медленно выпрямился и столь же медленно развернулся – отрезвило. Брок Рамлоу полоснул хищным взглядом по его лицу. И, конечно же, заметил его мертвенную бледность и испарину на лбу, но лишь скривил искусанные губы, воздержавшись от комментариев и вопросов.

— Есть задание, следуй за мной, — проскрипел он и поманил рукой Агента. — Объясню детали по пути к джету.

Они вдвоём поднялись на крышу. Идущий впереди Рамлоу находился так опасно близко к краю, что Агент не мог не представить, как просто его столкнуть. Всего-то небрежно задеть рукой, и вчерашняя мелкая сошка Брок уже через мгновение мог бы стать окровавленным мешком с костями. Эта подлая мысль тоже была вспышкой, электрическим разрядом, который доставил Агенту странное садомазохистское удовольствие, и он сжал кулаки, опрометчиво пропустив детали задания.

В Вашингтон они прибыли меньше чем за час. Город оказался серым и мрачным. В преддверии зимы он надсадно хрипел, выкашливая выхлопные газы из труб автомобилей. Он болел, не в силах согреть голодных бомжей, сипел, выдыхая холодные ветра и прогоняя последних птиц на юг. Его небо было неестественно низким и вязким, тяжёлым, готовым рухнуть на дома-грибы в любую минуту. Серый, озябший и до неприличного неприветливый даже на рассвете. В этом городе Агент глубоко и жадно дышал, будто воздуха тут не хватало на всех.

Рамлоу молча провёл его сквозь военное оцепление в здание и проводил до нужного кабинета. Лохмотья сада за окном плавали в бледном свете только-только разгорающегося неона, и Агент сузил глаза, стараясь сфокусироваться на тонкой фигуре Александра Пирса. Тот нервно постукивал идеально округлым ногтем по папке на столе, желваки на его впалых скулах ходили ходуном. Он выглядел задумчиво, хотя и искрился совершенно разными эмоциями, от яростного раздражения до крайнего разочарования.

— Красный код, — Пирс поднялся со своего кресла, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. Агент знал, что означает «красный код». — Червь уже проник в сеть. Мы уязвимы.

— И кто это? — отозвался Брок Рамлоу.

— Пока не знаем, кто именно, — Пирс недовольно нахмурился.

— Сэр, в таком случае, вам следует покинуть помещение, а может, и город.

— Как только внедрим Агента.

Рамлоу кивнул, но даже по изуродованной части лица было понятно, что эта идея ему совершенно точно не нравится. И Агент не мог понять, нравится ли ему то, что это не нравится Рамлоу.

— Мацуда, мы готовы к внедрению? — спросил Пирс будто бы в воздух.

— Да, всё готово, — раздался женский задорный голос по громкой связи из динамиков.

Брок вновь кивнул и развернулся к выходу, Агент последовал за ним, услышав короткое… напутствие? «Ты знаешь, кто ты», — ему показалось, что в голосе Пирса прозвучали весёлые нотки. Агент промолчал и стремительно вышел.

Их встретила Мацуда — миниатюрная японка с пятнами ярко-оранжевых румян на лице, должных, по её мнению, скрасить общий безрадостный вид. Она беспомощно развела руками, как непутёвая хозяйка, не успевшая навести порядок в доме, и предложила пройти в лабораторию, словно всего-то приглашала на ужин. Кто-то из оперативников со штурмовой винтовкой наперевес задвинул решётчатую дверь. Лязгнули замки. Небольшая лаборатория тревожно переливалась разноцветными огнями датчиков, оповещая о возникшей угрозе, мониторы пищали и мерцали, окружив пустое кожаное кресло с металлическими наручами на подлокотниках.

— Погружение — это не будет больно, — сказала Мацуда, заметив остекленевший взгляд Агента. Он дёрнулся, будто бы готовый сбежать, но уже через мгновение замер и сжал челюсти. — У нас мало времени, поэтому работаем, — добавила Мацуда, обращаясь скорее к своим нерасторопным лаборантам, чем к Агенту, и рассеянно улыбнулась ему. Рамлоу подтолкнул того в спину, будто ведя к эшафоту.

— Повтори задание, — приказал он, когда Агент опустился в кресло и послушно позволил приковать свои руки. Вокруг него засуетились лаборанты, подключая к телу множество датчиков, контролирующих биологические процессы жизнедеятельности. Мацуда приготовила тяжёлый шлем, напоминавший сверкающего глубоководного осьминога.

— Защитить. И уничтожить, — нехотя ответил он, и его собственный голос отозвался гулким эхом. Мацуда поднесла шлем — Агент зажмурил глаза и нырнул.

Когда он их вновь открыл, то вокруг никого не было, только невероятно чёрная гладь, бесконечное пространство, которого на самом деле нет. _Глубина._ И тишина. Тревожная. Словно рябь по воде перед бурей. Здесь не было ничего и одновременно чувствовалось так много всего. Оно звало и тянуло невидимой леской во все четыре стороны.

_Эй-эй-эй!_

Пространство исказилось, будто бы отразилось в кривом зеркале. Звуки теперь были пластичными, время трансформировалось, стало ощущаться физически, превратилось в вязкую резину. Реальность — всего лишь процесс деятельности нервной системы. Так что это?

И он пошёл вперёд по чёрному гладкому льду, пытаясь рассмотреть собственное отражение. Безнадёжно. Слишком размыто, вместо лица — затёртое пятно.

— Ты знаешь, кто ты? Кто ты, ты… — разлетелись повторы ничейного голоса и колючими осколками больно врезались в виски. Он беззвучно зашипел и вцепился пальцами в голову. Попытался что-то ответить, но голоса не было.

Красное. Красное на чёрном, это оно звало, оно тянуло. Пульсировало, будто живое. Излучало тепло, которого здесь так не хватало. Он выпрямился, из последних сил игнорируя боль, и сделал очередной шаг навстречу, протянул правую руку и коснулся. Из ореола оранжевых искр выплыли очертания женского лица без возраста. Да, конечно, оно… она обязательно расскажет человеку без лица и без голоса, кто он такой. Он закрыл глаза и раскинул руки, и тепло пропитало всё его безымянное существо, ярким светом хлынуло по венам и золотым вихрем забилось в груди.

— Тшш, — пропела она, и вокруг всё закружилось. Низ или верх, право или лево – границы стёрлись, всё на бесконечно конечное время потеряло значение. Но потом его сильно тряхнуло, и всё вновь встало на свои места. Он открыл глаза и почувствовал. Присутствие. Наглое деструктивное вторжение. Нарушителя, вызывающе застывшего ровно напротив него.

— Защитить. И уничтожить, — теперь у него был голос. Теперь у него было лицо.

-5-

Сэм отшучивался последние полчаса и только непосредственно перед процедурой умолк, нахмурив густые брови и надув круглые, чрезмерно крупные губы. Стив знал это его выражение лица, ему по-прежнему не нравилась затея, но деваться было некуда, и в итоге Сэм послушно выполнял все указания Брюса. Тот же был одновременно собран и опасливо напряжён, а Стив меланхолично спокоен. Он доверял своим друзьям порой больше, чем себе.

— Готов? — голос Брюса искажали динамики, делая его механически скрипучим.

— Semper paratus, — по-бойскаутски ответил Стив девизом на латинском языке и вытянулся вдоль жёсткой кушетки. Сэм навис над ним, держа мерцающий шлем, будто волшебную корону из стразов. Стив глубоко вдохнул и опустил веки, всё ещё видя перед собой красочные блики огней, но уже совсем скоро всё заполонила густая непроглядная тьма.

Всё произошло очень быстро. Будто он упал в пустой колодец. Стив открыл рот, пытаясь глотнуть воздуха, раскрыл глаза и рассеянно проморгался. Ничего. Словно кто-то дёрнул ручку тумблера и выключил всё: свет, время, звуки, ветер. Стив вытянул свои руки и взглянул на них. Это были его прежние руки: костлявые, бледные, с болезненно вздутыми венами, но, несмотря на тщедушное, как когда-то давно, тело, он ощущал себя големом, пусть и слепленным из чувства вины, горечи и долга.

Он сглотнул густой ком слюны и поморщился – живой. Здесь была боль, и именно поэтому происходящее не походило на сон. Стив оглянулся – всё так же ничего. Под тонкими рёбрами тлело пакостное предчувствие чего-то неизбежного, и он сделал наугад первый шаг куда-то во тьму.

Тень словно материализовалась из самой темноты и преградила собой путь, сжав сначала правый кулак, а затем левый. Блики солнечными зайчиками скользнули по металлической руке. Тревожное красное свечение, как будто за спиной тени был пожар, рассеялось в стороны языками пламени, напоминающими живые щупальца. Теперь Стив знал, что пришёл, куда требовалось, нашёл, что искал. И стало тошно. Словно струсив, он отступил на полшага.

— Баки! — крикнул Стив, и его голос раскатистым басом заполнил пространство. Происходящее походило на глупую и бессмысленную игру, где он заведомо проигравший. Каждый грёбаный раз Стив называл Баки по имени, а тот только скалился голодной гиеной. — Ты же знаешь, я никогда не хотел с тобой драться.

Но теперь Баки не улыбался. Он не играл больше. В его льдистых глазах отражалась сосредоточенность хищника, поймавшего взглядом заплутавшего кролика. И Стив понимал – стоит ему только дёрнуться, Баки его схватит. Сожмёт металлические пальцы на его горле и одним простым движением сломает шею. Поэтому Стиву нечего было предпринять, кроме как напасть первым.

— Пожалуйста, отступи, Бак.

Баки не отступил. Огонь за его спиной стал гуще, как если бы кто-то капнул краской в стакан с водой. Резко рванув вправо, он уже через мгновение оказался позади Стива, и ледяная рука сжала его холку. Стив дёрнулся и замер, где-то на периферии сознания поймав себя на мысли, что давным-давно глубоко безумен, раз даже не думает сопротивляться. Никогда по-настоящему не думал. Баки тряхнул его как тряпичную куклу, оторвав ноги от черной глади пола и, будто наигравшись и потеряв интерес, швырнул в сторону. Стив охнул, больно ударившись своим костлявым плечом. И откуда только вновь это жалкое тело! Виртуальная проекция, считанная с собственной подкорки… Кажется, об этом предупреждал Брюс.

Стив завалился на спину и рассмеялся. Да, именно. Он всё еще видел себя таким, ощущал себя беспомощным слабаком. Марионеткой, у которой срезали нити, и теперь ничего не оставалось, как просто валяться бесформенной кучей ветоши.

— Нет. Нет-нет, — Стив замотал головой и перевернулся, встав на четвереньки. Это всё проклятое место, что-то лезет ему в голову, взрывает щупальцами его мысли, копошится в них плотоядным червем, откусывает по куску, переваривает и вновь изрыгает. — Пожалуйста, отступи.

Но Баки его не слушал. Лишь снисходительно позволил подняться на ноги и вновь нанёс удар. Правый кулак пришёлся в солнечное сплетение, и Стива подбросило. Он широко раскрыл рот, но никак не мог вдохнуть – парализующая боль растекалась по всему телу. И ему показалась, что его боль такая же красная, как и свечение позади Баки.

— Бога ради, Бак, — задыхаясь, вновь начал Стив. — Отступи.

Времени становилось всё меньше, даже если самого понятия времени здесь и не было вовсе. Баки же настырно кружил вокруг, как учуявшая кровь акула, плевать он хотел на уговоры, не оставляя Стиву выбора.

— Прости, слышишь, Баки, прос-ти, — Стив проглотил последнее слово, и оно слилось в один громкий и отчаянный рык. Удар вышел неожиданно сильным. Обвив Баки руками, он упёрся головой ему в живот и припечатал спиной к зеркальной стене, выбивая воздух. Пламя задрожало и пошло волной по чёрному зеркалу, Баки зарычал в ответ, но Стив немедля сжал свои с виду крошечные кулаки и нанёс два отрывистых удара ему в живот. Баки сложило пополам, но от ещё одной атаки ему удалось уйти. Неожиданно повалившись на пол, он перекатился, оказываясь у Стива за спиной. Ещё через мгновение тот почувствовал острую простреливающую боль – Баки ударил его по почкам раз и два. Три, четыре – острым краем ботинка полоснул под коленями, сбивая с ног, словно надломленное сухое дерево. Оказавшись на спине, Стив встретился с его внезапно растерянным взглядом.

— Баки?

Металлический кулак ударил слева от головы Стива. Значит, по-прежнему не узнал и не вспомнил.

— Баки!

Теперь смертоносный кулак раскрошил идеальную поверхность пола справа от лица Стива. Баки рычал, как рассерженный великан, неспособный прихлопнуть назойливую мышь. Свечение трепетало по краям его массивной фигуры, оно то разгоралось, то почти гасло, словно тоже вело невидимую борьбу. Схватив Стива за грудки, Баки приподнял его, но тут же получил ногой в живот. От удара его отбросило, и Стив не растерялся. Ловко прыгнув следом за Баки, он вцепился в него и сбил с ног, оказываясь сверху. Плотно сжав колени на его боках, Стив принялся наносить удар за ударом, ломая сопротивление, пока глаза Баки не начали гаснуть, а собственные кулаки не стали красными от крови. Почти чёрными в блеклом серебристом свете.

— Чёрт возьми, Баки, я же просил тебя отступить! — Стив взвыл, вцепившись в его ворот. Его скрючивало, будто от физической боли, и он упёрся взмокшим лбом Баки в грудь. Перед закрытыми веками стояли красные всполохи, и что-то бесновалось в них, словно в безумном шаманском танце на углях. Стиву казалось, что он чувствует запах крови Баки, что она пропитала его. И поделом. Ему никогда не отмыться.

Он вздрогнул, когда волос что-то коснулось, поднял голову и встретился с удивленным взглядом серых прозрачных глаз, а ядовитое свечение кишащим клубком змей рассеивалось в черной зеркальной глади, словно покидая тело Баки.

— Да, Бак, это я, — Стив в ответ коснулся его, проведя пальцами по слипшимся волосам, но ничего не почувствовал. Он будто провёл рукой по зеркалу. По отражению, в котором должен был быть сам, но почему-то там оказался заперт Баки. А потом оно пошло трещинами. — Баки, нет! Баки!

Стив засучил ладонями, но бесполезно. Лицо Баки, такое знакомое, такое настоящее, такое прежнее, покрылось паутиной трещин и с пронзительным треском окончательно раскололось, как упавшая на пол фарфоровая чашка из сервиза. Стива оглушило. Разлетевшиеся осколки впились в его руки, грудь и шею. Бесконечно долго теряя сознание, Стив, кажется, видел свет.

Он подскочил, как от разряда дефибриллятора. В ушах стучало, а мониторы пронзительно пищали. Стив скинул шлем с тяжёлой головы, и тот покатился по полу, к ногам Сэма.

— Эй, полегче, парень, — Сэм поторопился его успокоить, в том числе и препаратом. — Тебе это поможет.

Игла мягко вошла в вену, и Стив с облегчением выдохнул. Сердце больше не стучало где-то в горле.

— Баки, — Стив растёр лицо ладонями, разгоняя кровь. — Там был Баки.

— Ты справился, старик. Ты просто настоящий красавчик.

— Я теперь не знаю…

Стив захлопнул рот, взглянув на мониторы – сквозь рябь помех проглядывались взрывы, словно рождественский салют.

— Ю-ху! — звучал бодрый голос Железного человека. — Нам удалось!

Стив повернул голову к двери, там же стоял и сам Тони. На мониторах, видимо, была запись.

— Сколько я пробыл в отключке? — настороженно спросил он у Тони. Тот деловито скрестил на груди руки и прошёл в лабораторию, двери автоматически захлопнулись за его спиной.

— Около пяти дней, Кэп, — бодро ответил Тони и гордо вздёрнул подбородок. — Как и планировали, после того, как ты взял на себя Идру и почти всю систему защиты, нам удалось проникнуть в главные базы и уничтожить их данные ЦИИЛ на миллиарды людей и системы навигации. Хеликарриеры стали просто грудой металла. Наши агенты взорвали эти посудины. Пирс мёртв, об этом тебе подробнее расскажет Наташа, но основной массе гидровцев, в том числе и шишкам, удалось скрыться, «серые» всё ещё пытаются держать город, но восстание растет, и это долго не протянется. Так что... Я связался с Т'чаллой, наш президент совсем скоро выйдет на связь с народом.

— Это победа? — Стив рассеянно взглянул сначала на одного, а затем на другого. Он чувствовал себя жокеем, вылетевшим из седла на полной скорости. Не верилось. Их план был простым до глупого, и до конца так никто и не верил, что он сработает.

— Похоже на то, но ещё может случиться много дерьма, с которым нам придётся разобраться, — Тони устало развёл руками. Выглядел он не очень свежим, на левой скуле красочно переливался разными цветами от жёлтого до бордового синяк, над бровью красовался порез. — Как ты?

— Как во сне. Кажется, что я ещё не вернулся, — Стив обнял себя за предплечья. Они были прежними: широкими и сильными.

— Отлично, я думал, что будет хуже. Я рад, что ты снова с нами.

Стив кивнул. Ему нечего было ответить. Вместо радости за успешную операцию он испытывал невыносимую тоску, как если бы стоял посреди огромного, пустынного кладбища. Внутри Стива было тихо, словно все органы покрыло инеем. Странное чувство. Часть его самого осталась там, по ту сторону виртуального пространства, и затерялась в разлетевшихся осколках-пазлах.

— К тому же, — Тони замялся, Сэм неодобрительно качнул головой и вскинул ладони в протестующем жесте, но всё же промолчал. — Я должен тебе это сказать – мы взяли Зимнего Солдата.

— Баки? — Стив соскочил с кушетки, и его слегка повело на ослабевших ногах. — Где он?

— Он очнулся несколькими днями ранее, — ответил Сэм.

— Где он, Сэм?

— Послушай, Стив, сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы с ним встречаться. Ты не в том состоянии, — Сэм выставил вперёд руки, будто намеревался остановить его.

— Это мне решать, — понизив голос, резко оборвал он Сэма.

— Конечно, договорились, — язвительно продолжил Тони и шаркнул ногой, отступив от двери. — Только он наш пленник, Кэп. Чёртов изворотливый убийца и приспешник Гидры.

— Заткнись, Тони, — зашипел Стив и ткнул Старка пальцем в грудь. — Ты ничего не знаешь.

— Я знаю достаточно. И поверь, ручной Солдат Гидры ни капли не похож на умалишенную жертву с промытыми мозгами.

Последние слова Тони выкрикнул Стиву в спину. Тот выбежал в коридор, сердце у него бешено колотилось, а ладони вспотели. Его будто на поводке тянул первобытный чудовищно сильный инстинкт. Сбежав вниз, перепрыгивая через три-четыре обломанные ступени, он лишь на мгновение замер перед дверью, не моргая всмотревшись в бледно-голубой механический глаз. Сработала система распознавания, и пискнул замок. В одинокой, почти не освещённой камере Стив рассмотрел сгорбленный силуэт.

— Ба… — по привычке начал он, но тогда-то всё и началось. Зал сотряс оглушительно мощный взрыв, и обломки толстых стен раскидало в стороны. Зажглись аварийные сигналы, и пронзительно взвыла сирена. Оглушённого Стива отбросило назад, на голову посыпались куски бетона и камни, глаза и нос забила едкая густая пыль, вмиг разболелись рёбра, особенно на вдохе. Где-то вдалеке раздался ещё один взрыв, и по новой зазвучала сирена. Когда Стив смог раскрыть слезящиеся глаза – Баки уже не было. Вернее, не было его камеры – только обломки с чёрными погнутыми прутьями и выжженная воронка напротив. Паника сковала нутро, и, словно незрячий, Стив зашарил руками по обломкам, которыми его придавило. Он кричал и рычал, беспомощно стонал и скулил, пытаясь заглушить собственным голосом звуки новых взрывов и проклятое чувство отчаянья. И когда он вновь распахнул глаза, то увидел сплошную белизну: слепящую молочную поволоку боли. Стив будто опять очутился там, в глубине, только вместо плотной зеркальной тьмы – свет, который рассекла пыльная протянутая к нему ладонь.

-6-

Он старался держаться по-другому, иначе. Как будто опасался, что его могут заподозрить, уличить, схватить, узнать.

— Ты знаешь меня.

Пауза затянулась, а они не двигались. Угрюмо молчали, словно встретились на похоронах. Пришли попрощаться с кем-то. Хотя какой абсурд — прощаться после чьей-то смерти, если не сделал этого при жизни.

— Ты – Стив, — всё же ответил он коротко и сухо, но перепачканное лицо Стива просияло. Ну точно солнце выглянуло из-за траурно-пасмурных туч.

Окончательно очнувшись, Стив встал, расправляя напряжённые плечи. Он еле заметно качнулся вперёд, но шаг навстречу не сделал. Вовремя сообразил, что его и так достаточно, слишком много. Стив не вписывался в это место. Будто Гулливер, наведавшийся в гости, он возвышался над промятым матрасом, исцарапанным столом и тумбой. Вся комната и мебель в ней походили на игрушечный кукольный домик, очень старый, чиненный несколько раз, и от этого казалось, что стоит любому из них сделать одно неосторожное движение, как всё к чертям развалится.

— Баки? — спросил Стив куда осторожнее, боясь спугнуть удачу. А он мог бы просто кивнуть, но его словно парализовало. Это имя его оглушало, точным выстрелом ударяло в висок, и всё вокруг становилось неважным: выцветшие жёлтые стены, шум за хлипкой оконной рамой, время, которого и без того не было.

— Пожалуйста, ответь.

— Да, — хрипло и надломленно отозвался он, но этого оказалось достаточно. Стив легко и безрассудно сорвался с места, обнимая его. Крепко обвил руками шею и уткнулся лицом ему в надплечье.

— Ты цел, с тобой всё в порядке? О, Баки, я так виноват, — он настойчиво зашарил горячими ладонями по его бокам, только что не вертел, рассматривая со всех сторон. А потом он взял лицо Баки в свои ладони и заглянул в глаза, одновременно тревожно и по-детски восторженно, словно у того на голове расставляли мини-декорации и вот-вот должен был начаться мини-цирк. — Баки.

Баки на секунду прикрыл воспалённые веки, почувствовав шершавое поглаживание пальцев Стива по своей щетине. Эта мимолётная ласка на короткое мгновение заглушила голоса в его голове и выключила бесконечные картинки-воспоминания, переполняющие его измотанное сознание, как набитую до отказа измятую коробку.

— Я цел, — запоздало ответил он и с неохотой всё же сделал шаг назад. Он отвернулся к окну, и Стив скопировал это движение. Сумерки забирали свет и цвет, в комнате становилось серо и будто бы холодало. Только тоненький короткий тюль бельмом подрагивал на сквозняке.

— Не так я представлял нашу встречу, — нарушил давящую тишину Стив.

— Да, последние семьдесят лет как-то не очень у нас складывалось со свиданиями, — Баки хмыкнул и опустил голову, прячась за лохмами волос. Он не был уверен, что его губы помнят, как это – улыбаться. Возможно, на его лице вместо улыбки теперь застывает уродливый оскал демонической маски.

— У меня столько вопросов, Бак, и я не знаю, что делать, — Стив покачал головой и развёл руками. После, будто спохватившись, он скрестил их на груди, словно боялся не сдержаться и вновь полезть к Баки с навязчивыми объятиями. — Столько времени прошло, а мне кажется, что всё случилось за один день и вчера. И я даже представить не могу, что же чувствуешь ты.

Стив выглядел виноватым и говорил так, словно его кто-то держал за горло: отрывисто и на тяжёлом вдохе. А потом он подошёл к окну и осторожно отодвинул прожжённый сигаретными бычками тюль.

— Где мы? Я должен узнать, что случилось с остальными после взрывов. Прости, я знаю, что они держали тебя в камере…

— Да, твои друзья не самые гостеприимные люди, но у них были причины. Странно, что сразу не пристрелили, я был бы им даже благодарен.

— Пожалуйста, Бак, не говори так, — Стив мотнул головой, не желая слушать, и уже спустя мгновение вновь попытался обнять Баки и прижать его к себе. Тот покорно замер в медвежьих объятиях, не в силах угомонить взбесившееся сердце.

— Это ты, это и правда ты, — зашептал Стив, с нажимом, почти больно гладя затылок Баки и сжимая спутанные волосы в кулаке. — Господи, кажется, у меня сейчас сердце разорвёт. Такое вообще может случиться? Помнишь, я рассказывал, что Эрскин сравнивал суперсолдатское сердце с вечным двигателем, но вот я обнимаю тебя и теперь точно не верю старому прохвосту. Господи, Бак, это ты, ты.

Стив ещё плотнее прижал его к себе, зарылся пальцами в волосы и замолчал. Баки чувствовал лишь его влажное дыхание на шее и щётки жёстких ресниц. Он не оставлял выбора, он правомерно взял Баки в свои руки, пропитал запахом, дыханием, непоколебимой надеждой и бесконечной привязанностью.

— Стив, — имя обожгло губы, и он облизнулся. — Я могу помочь. Я кое-что знаю.

Баки похлопал его по спине, и от этого жеста дрожь пробрала обоих – слишком знакомый.

— Ты меня душишь, — вынужденно соврал Баки, и, спохватившись, Стив отстранился, глупо запричитав извинения.

— Я не могу просить тебя о помощи, — в итоге заключил он.

— Поздно. Я уже кое-что выяснил.

Стив нахмурился, но перечить не стал. Вот и хорошо. Заниматься хоть чем-то было лучше. Это вытягивало его из пучины такой длинной жизни, которая нахлынула смертоносным цунами из обломков боли, пыток, смертей, разочарования, страха и ненависти. Он не хотел помнить Баки Барнса, но он был им в каждом своём вдохе, в каждом глотке воды, в звуке своего голоса, в отражении проклятого зеркала. Он был Баки Барнсом во взгляде Стива, и от этого было особенно невыносимо больно.

— Я имею доступ к засекреченной информации, — Баки развернулся к столу и присел на корточки, Стив опустился рядом на матрас. Пробежавшись пальцами по клавишам, Баки активировал портативную голографическую панель. — По всем скрытым каналам дан приказ о срочном обнаружении и ликвидации ваших. Значит, им удалось уйти.

— Я должен с ними связаться. — Стив выдохнул и в задумчивости потёр заросший подбородок.

— Ты можешь побриться? — между делом спросил Баки, пролистывая все каналы связи в поиске возможной новой информации.

— А?

— Моя память… — Баки закусил губу с внутренней стороны – что он мог сказать? Как объяснить Стиву, если самому себе не получалось. Память Баки была хаотична, как разлетевшиеся кубики с алфавитом в огромной пустой комнате, и не всегда удавалось отыскать нужную букву, чтобы сложить слово. — Я не совсем тебя узнаю. Наверно, так.

— Да, конечно, я побреюсь.

— Спасибо, — Баки кивнул и продолжил. — Прежде чем выйдешь на связь, я должен сказать тебе кое-что. Место нахождения президента известно, и я почти на сто процентов уверен, что после случившегося готовится теракт.

— У них ни черта не выйдет. Ваканда одна из самых защищённых стран. И они на нашей стороне.

— Если бы я говорил про обычный теракт, ну там, снайперская пуля или взрыв. Я… — Баки помассировал себе виски большими пальцами, над верхней губой выступил солёный пот. Не время, сейчас совсем не время… Он чувствовал, как начинает проваливаться и захлёбываться воздухом. В его голове красными маками расцветали всё новые и новые подробности прошлого. Чего-то, что произошло совсем недавно и того, что случилось полвека назад. Обрывки, слова, крики, огонь. Он знал всё это. Когда-то был там. Помнил. И всё это было уродливо, и за всё это он был теперь в ответе. — Чёрт возьми.

— Хей, Баки, тшш. Тебе просто надо отдохнуть, ты сколько не спал? — Стив осторожно сжал плечо Баки и попытался заглянуть в глаза, но мешали волосы.

— Я в норме, — тот дёрнул плечом и резко поднялся. Узкой комнаты хватило лишь на несколько широких шагов. — Это будет теракт с использованием биологического оружия.

— Биологическое оружие? Твою же мать, Бак, твою же мать. — Стив выглядел озадаченным. — Я должен рассказать остальным.

— Лаборатория находится в Лагосе. Почти соседнее государство с Вакандой, — остановившись у входа в ванную, сказал Баки. И перед тем как закрыть дверь, он добавил: — У меня есть координаты. Но на твоём месте я не стал бы мне верить.

Он оставил Стива одного, заперся на щеколду, как будто от неё был толк. От чудовищ в голове уж точно не спрятаться за хлипким замком и такой же хлипкой дверью. Баки посмотрел на своё отражение. Зеркало рябое и мутное. Острое ощущение отчуждения и неприятия свело нутро, вязкая кислая слюна обволокла рот, скривив в отвращении губы – единственное яркое пятно на лице. Его тошнило от самого себя, его голова – это склеп, напичканный скелетами, не пересчитать. Баки сжал край раковины ровно до момента, когда успел сообразить, что под левой рукой фаянс вот-вот пойдёт трещинами. Закрыв глаза, он сделал глубокий и медленный вдох, а затем выдох. Не помогло. Наоборот, ему показалось, что в живот вкручивают тупые болты, а в колени забивают ржавые гвозди. Тело пробрала нездоровая дрожь, Баки боялся покидать ванную, потому что в комнате Стив. Потому что он смотрел на Стива, а Стив смотрел в него, а там не осталось ничего светлого.

-7-

Они оставили позади себя Юму вместе с ярким тёплым днём и несколькими разгромленными постами «серых». Теперь рыжие пески вдоль дороги отливали красным золотом заходящего солнца. Стив опустил солнцезащитный козырёк и крепче сжал руль старого «мустанга», Баки же продолжал сосредоточенно щуриться, отчего к вискам уходили лучики морщин, и только Бог знал, что творилось в его голове. Свежий ветер врывался сквозь приоткрытое окно и путал волосы, заставляя Баки то и дело бесполезно забирать непослушные пряди за ухо. Извилистая и ухабистая дорога уходила дальше на юг, к границе с Мексикой, и им оставалось всего-то сто восемьдесят миль угрюмой тишины до таможенного пункта между Сан-Диего и Тихуаной.

— Ладно, и каков план? — спросил Баки, когда они проехали облезлый знак-ограничитель в шестьдесят миль, и забарабанил правой рукой по пластиковой панели, на Стива он так и не взглянул. — Будем прыгать через стену?

Кажется, он спрашивал совершенно серьёзно и был готов перемахнуть через пятиметровое отслеживаемое заграждение между США и Мексикой сейчас же, стоит только притормозить.

— Не лучшая идея, но я знаю тех, кто сможет нам помочь, — ответил Стив, повернув к нему голову. В тёмных знакомых волосах Баки было такое же красное золото, и Стив позволил себе представить, как мог бы прикоснуться к ним, склониться и втянуть пряный запах, способный вернуть его в далёкое детство на семейную крошечную ферму Барнсов. Оказывается, некоторые образы не вытравить из его памяти. Бесконечное ночное небо – бескрайняя чернота космоса – с миллиардами звёзд – мерцающих пылинок, высокая трава густого изумрудного цвета, будто море, в свете яркой луны, и кругом всё дышит жизнью, безумно пьянит свободой, счастьем и искренностью, которая тогда была между ними, между двумя мальчишками без страха и верой в лучшее будущее. Кто бы знал, как далеко их забросит.

Стив прочистил горло, словно собирался что-то сказать, но передумал. Ночь, холодная и непроглядная, поглотила пустынное пространство в одно мгновение. Жёлтые фары выхватывали лишь одинокие билборды с выцветшей эмблемой Гидры, и её неизменный лик провожал случайные машины равнодушным взглядом пустых глаз.

Они остановились примерно в половине девятого, неподалёку от завода. Тёмный короб старого здания казался обесточенным, вот только самый дальний цех непрерывно и назойливо стрекотал со звуком пойманной в пустую банку цикады. Стив первым вышел из машины и два раза похлопал по пыльному горячему капоту.

— Дальше пешком. Нас уже ждут, — сказал он и поднял голову вверх. Воздух был холодным, пахло остывшей землёй, хвоей и бензином. Небо казалось прозрачным, а мириады звёзд напоминали до блеска отполированные бляшки.

Баки шёл следом за ним. Не отставал, не обгонял и не пытался поравняться. Просто шёл и глядел под ноги, зачерпывая носами ботинок бесцветный в ночи песок, стоило Стиву взглянуть через плечо. А Стив посматривал, словно боялся потерять Баки, будто тот мог раствориться в воздухе, как привидение какое-то или бесплотный джинн.

— Только сейчас понял, как мне этого не хватало.

— М? — Баки не был разговорчив, и Стив старался не докучать своей болтовнёй, но иногда не мог удержать язык за зубами.

— Того, как ты идёшь позади. Ровно за левым плечом, — Стив улыбнулся и спрятал замёрзшие руки в карманах штанов. Ночь была тихой, пустая дорога траурной лентой тянулась дальше между холмов, где-то далеко переходящих в невысокие горы. И можно было подумать, что их путь никогда не закончится, и плутать им вдвоём целую вечность. Но Стив всё же был прав — их уже ждали.

Мальчишка лет двенадцати совершено внезапно кузнечиком выскочил из-за зарослей колючек. Караулил. Юркий и чумазый, похожий на паука — с длинными тонкими руками-ногами и круглым животом, пацан попросил на ломаном английском следовать за ним. Время приближалось к утру, и во всём теле от долгой ходьбы чувствовалась накопившаяся усталость. Когда они перешли высокие холмы и обогнули заброшенную шахту, глубоким провалом зияющую ровно перед самой границей, Стив услышал первые голоса и взглянул на Баки — тот тоже их уловил. Взволнованно, но осторожно Баки осмотрелся по сторонам, а сонный мальчишка лишь хмыкнул, но останавливаться или менять курс он явно не собирался.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что когда-нибудь американцы будут стремиться перейти границу и сбежать в Мексику, — Стив притормозил на склоне, и из-под его ботинок посыпались песчаные камни. Воздух всё ещё был по-ночному свеж, но восходящее солнце уже начинало припекать макушку, вновь окрашивая просторы в оранжево-красный. На плато была очередь из людей разных возрастов. Кое-кто держал на руках малолетних детей, завёрнутых в пыльные тряпки.

— Идём, — их маленький проводник поманил рукой и неожиданно ловко сбежал с пологого склона. Они обогнули очередь с другой стороны, и мальчишка первым вбежал в палатку, отогнув брезент в сторону.

— Вы задержались.

Стив узнал её скорее по голосу, потому что половину лица скрывала кепка.

— Здравствуй, Джун, — поприветствовал он её идоброжелательно улыбнулся. Джун стащила с головы кепку цвета хаки, и тонкие волосы безжизненно повисли по бокам от её лица. В ответ блеснув улыбкой, она поднялась из-за стола, заваленного картами, приборами ночного виденья, паспортами и коммуникаторами.

— Рада тебя видеть, капитан Роджерс, — она подошла и по-свойски сжала его плечи, чуть тряхнув.

— Просто Стив.

— Как пожелаешь, Стив, — отступив на шаг, она достала из заднего кармана пачку сигарет. Исключительная роскошь в нынешнее время. — Не против?

— Думаю, нет, не против. Бак?

Баки еле заметно мотнул головой, не спуская с Джун настороженного тёмного взгляда. Та стойко его выдерживала. Худая, будто высушенная, провяленная на южном солнце и далеко не молодая, она выглядела уверенной и даже надёжной. Выдохнув три толстых кольца дыма, она цокнула языком и присела на стол, деловито скрестив руки.

— Чёрт-те что, с каждым днём беженцев всё больше. Слышала про хаос в Нью-Йорке и Вашингтоне, а ведь народ далеко не весь ещё до нас добрался, страшно представить, сколько их будет недели через две, — она вновь затянулась и с какой-то особенной безнадёгой рассеянно выдохнула. — Восстания и правда режут на корню? Мы слышали про расстрелы.

Стив кивнул.

— Вот ублюдки. Почти по всему югу нет интернета третий день, пытаются создать информационный вакуум. Народ паникует и голодает — фудкарты блокируют у каждого второго, мать их, и никакой, нахрен, сплочённости, — Джун ожесточённо раздавила о стол окурок и потянулась за следующей сигаретой. — А что я? Делаю что могу. Я же, чёрт возьми, сама прекрасно понимаю – надо валить, вот и организовываю им круиз на катере в один конец. Но разве там их ждёт что-то другое, Стив, разве там лучше? Ох, чёрт.

— Ты всё правильно делаешь, Джун.

— Диего тоже так говорит, вот только я теперь не особенно ему и верю.

— Неправда, папа никогда не врёт! — возмущённо выкрикнул малец, но коммуникатор из рук так и не выпустил, продолжая во что-то в нём играть.

— А, мой пацан. Звать Матео, — Джун улыбнулась и потянулась через весь стол, чтобы потрепать сына по голове. — Ладно, Стив, извини, расклеилась немного, я знаю, вам ещё и не с таким дерьмом приходилось разбираться, мы справимся. Вот только сейчас вам следует немного отдохнуть и перекусить. Паром уходит в семь вечера, как раз тогда, когда замотавшимся сукиным детям-таможенникам становится срать на тщательные проверки груза. Копят силы на ночные перевозки. Так что для нас это лучшее время.

Джун подмигнула, а Стив подумал, что смуглый и круглолицый Матео совсем на неё не похож, наверно, в отца. А ещё Стив попытался вспомнить, откуда знает её, но так и не смог. Ему казалось, что он знаком с Джун целую вечность, хотя виделся с ней от силы в третий раз. Он просто знал, что она хорошая женщина. Будто бы собирательный образ, склеенный из сильных сторон и лучших качеств его давних друзей и старых знакомых. Он видел в ней упорство Пегги, неунывающую весёлость Дум-Дума, прозорливость Мориты, жёсткость полковника Филлипса и острый ум Говарда Старка. Она была на своём месте и делала всё, что было в её силах.

— Ну всё, идите, Матео вас проводит. Хотя постойте, вам это пригодится, — Джун обошла стол и выдвинула ящик, достав несколько банок с синтетиком и скрученные в трубочку стодолларовые купюры, она кинула ими в Стива, тот поймал. — Пока там это ещё работает.

Джун говорила про деньги, давно Стив не держал в руках эти измятые бумажки. Он кивнул и поблагодарил её.

В длинном, засыпанном песком бараке, куда их отвёл мальчишка, оказалось душно. В пыльные небольшие окошки под потолком нещадно палило утреннее солнце, и Стив подумал, что не сможет заснуть в такой жаре, но стоило лечь на продавленный матрас, как он ощутил звериную усталость, будто целую ночь гонялся по лесу в поиске пропитания, но так никого и не поймал. Баки слева от него на такой же неудобной лежанке еле слышно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, положив на лоб предплечье.

— Хей, Баки, ты как? — Стив потянулся к нему, но отдёрнул руку и подсунул ладонь себе под гладкую теперь щёку.

— Как зомби, у которого мозги недавно побывали в блендере, но он думает, что всё не так уж безнадёжно, — Баки фыркнул, видимо, попытавшись улыбнуться, но у него не очень-то вышло.

— Если бы ты знал, как я хочу, чтобы это всё скорее закончилось. Чёрт возьми, я так зол, Бак. Я… — Стив сжал кулаки, вот только голос его дрогнул, и он выругал себя за то, что позволил Баки услышать, как у него перехватило горло.

— Спи. Нам это сейчас необходимо, — сказал тот и развернулся к нему спиной, проскрипев ржавыми пружинами матраса. Вечером их ждал паром, а там дорога почти в сутки до старой базы, где они намеревались достать тяжёловооружённый квинджет, способный легко и быстро транспортировать их в Лагос.

Стив не ответил, только кивнул. Ему наивно хотелось верить, что Баки снятся прежние цветные сны, прямиком из тридцатых, когда они были мальчишками не старше Матео.

-8-

Хорошие сны Баки не снились, стоило только закрыть глаза, как он проваливался в густую черноту. Он будто бы и сам становился бесплотным, сливался с ничем, трансформируясь в такое же ничто. В этих снах Баки боялся пустоты, она была снаружи и не менее разрушительно разрасталась внутри него самого – огромная безжалостная клякса пожирала медленно и мучительно, расползаясь, как грязное пятно нефти в открытом море. Она отравляла, и её привкус ещё долго горчил на корне языка после пробуждения, и Баки оставалось только надеяться, что эта голодная пустота не заразна.

Он проснулся от лёгкой встряски и одновременно раскрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, словно вынырнул из-под толщи воды.

— Тшш, нам пора идти.

Слова дошли с опозданием. Прямоугольная полоска света стекала из окна по стене и полу, обрываясь в ногах Баки, где сидел Стив. Стив выглядел встревоженным.

— Это я, — добавил он, а Баки перестал безумно вращать глазами и потянулся правой рукой к его лицу. Хотел убедиться? Но в миллиметре от прикосновения остановился. Стив же, наоборот, качнулся вперёд, и Баки всё же ощутил кончиками пальцев мягкость его кожи.

— Сти….в, — он позволил себе вольность, прижавшись ладонью к его щеке, и тот согласно кивнул, прикрыв глаза. — Твои ресницы остались прежними. В досье «цели шестого уровня» никто не писал о таких ресницах.

Баки поджал губы и убрал руку, отворачиваясь и нечестно прячась за волосами.

— Баки, послушай…

— Опоздаем. Ты же не хочешь заставить ждать целый паром.

Стив не хотел. Только посмотрел в окно напоследок и передёрнул плечами, будто бы через всю комнату между ними образовалась ледяная брешь.

Переправа заняла часа три, и на том берегу их встретил Диего, который показался Баки таким же смутно знакомым, как и Джун. Хмурый и молчаливый, с угольно-чёрными лихими запятыми усов и измятой самокруткой между сухих губ, в целом, он понравился им хотя бы потому, что не задавал вопросов и даже не всматривался в их лица. Лишь остановившись у машины, он буркнул, что другой не было, и добавил: «Надеюсь, радиация не подпортит вашу супергеройскую кровь». Стив поблагодарил без лишних церемоний и сел за руль. Баки же в этот раз предпочёл задние сидение, устроившись ровно за левым плечом Стива. Помятая «тойота», контрабандой доставленная из самой послеаварийной Фукусимы, взревела и рванула вперёд. Им вновь предстояла дорога в ночи. Никакой передышки, словно за ними гнались все четыре всадника, а может и что-то пострашнее. Пустота.

Стив на всех парах пролетал безжизненные пункты въезда на платные дороги. Выгоревшие щиты Гидры были перечёркнуты граффити и протестующими надписями, в воздухе витал иллюзорный дух свободы, а на самом деле хаоса. Баки скользнул сонным взглядом по старой, раскрашенной в традиционных цветах забегаловке под названием «Сэр Черчилль», и следом же поймал вопросительное выражение глаз Стива в зеркале заднего вида.

— Да, нам уже пора перекусить, — сказал Баки, и машина тут же свернула с дороги. — И потом я за руль.

Тяжелозадая официантка небрежно поставила перед ними тарелки с обычным американским завтраком – яичницу с тостами и панкейки, залитые кленовым сиропом. Правда, порции были совсем небольшими. Стив, спрятавшись за капюшоном толстовки от любопытных глаз персонала, ел тосты, параллельно пытаясь выйти на связь по своему коммуникатору.

— Я оставляю наши координаты Сэму по зашифрованному каналу, — прокомментировал он.

— Им не по душе эта затея? — Баки механически заталкивал в себя еду, не испытывая голода, но охваченный чувством дежавю. Ему казалось, что он уже бывал в этом месте и вёл со Стивом этот разговор.

— Баки, пойми, они тебя не знают, и им сложно поверить, что ты… Что ты вспомнил, — последняя фраза прозвучала скорее как вопрос. — Вот так просто, словно по щелчку пальцев. Их не было там, в погружении, и никто понятия не имеет, что произошло.

— А ты просто взял и поверил?

— Я читал твоё дело, — хрипло ответил Стив и опустил взгляд, будто это было каким-то преступлением или чем-то личным для Баки.

Хотя о каком личном можно было говорить. Баки сжал челюсти, во рту было кисло, несмотря на приторно-сладкий сироп. Его давным-давно вывернули наизнанку, перебрали, перетряхнули, вытравили это самое «личное», растоптали и уничтожили. Над ним насмехались, издевались, перебрасывали из рук в руки, как какой-то сдутый старый мяч. В этом и заключалась их цель, задача этих извергов Гидры – ничего личного, никаких воспоминаний и желаний, только оболочка недочеловека, безымянного, ручного и для других опасного.

Баки же никогда ничего не скрывал от Стива, только то, что тому могло навредить, как это было на войне после плена, те эксперименты, из-за которых он и был всё ещё здесь, из-за которых стал тем, кем стал. И теперь Баки думал, что их дружба — это именно то личное, что было между ними на двоих. Всегда делилось поровну, как яблоко в самое голодное время. И сейчас Стив готов был отдать половину своей половины, как и забрать ровно полть грехов Зимнего Солдата.

— Я знаю, через что тебе пришлось пройти, Бак. А ещё я знаю, как долго и упорно ты сопротивлялся им.

— Но всё-таки сломался.

— Любой бы сломался.

Баки хотел сказать: «только не ты», но вместо этого кивнул и вернулся к своему завтраку. Официантка принесла счёт, в отличие от США фудкарты здесь не действовали, и Стив пересчитал полученные от Джун деньги. Пора уходить.

— Я знаю, что это ты, Бак, — Стив отложил вилку в пустую тарелку и потянулся к руке Баки. Баки не почувствовал тепло его кожи через перчатку, своей левой ладонью он ощутил только давление. — И я докажу это всем. Даже тебе, если потребуется.

Баки ничего не ответил. Где-то в глубине души он испытывал странное чувство, оно будто бы пыталось пробиться, прорасти, как это делает росток бамбука, наперекор засухе. И когда он вытянется, распустится в полную силу — Баки поймёт. Вот только как бы не было слишком поздно.

До заброшенной базы они добрались к утру следующего дня. Машину оставили у старенькой часовни, словно застрявшей во времени ровно напротив заснеженного вулкана Орисаба. Стадо коров лениво уходило к солнцу, сливаясь с линией горизонта. Небо окрашивалось в волшебную палитру несочетаемых цветов, от амарантово-розового до светлой сливы и синей стали. Здесь дышалось свободнее, и отовсюду слышались пыльные, пустынные ритмы жизни. Баки поймал себя на желании остаться на ночь у самого подножия вулкана. Разлечься бы рядом со Стивом на сухой траве и смотреть в бесконечную космическую даль, загипнотизированным россыпью звездного пороха. Но даже такая мимолётная мысль была роскошью. Вместо этого спрятанная под землёй база встретила их стерильной тишиной. Стив без лишних раздумий направился в гараж, по пути снимая с себя пустой рюкзак.

— Я проверю джет, а ты иди в оружейную, минус третий этаж, и собери всё необходимое, — сказал Стив, кинув Баки свою сумку.

Баки так и поступил. Выполнять приказы было проще простого, но впервые за долгое время он испытал чувство удовлетворения. На ум пришло примитивное сравнение: он ощущал себя псом, который радостно бегал за брошенной палкой, вновь и вновь притаскивая её хозяину обратно. И в этом сравнении не было ничего унизительного.

Набив обе сумки оружием и снаряжением, Баки прихватил с собой и жилеты из тонкого, но отлично защищающего углепластика. Стив ждал его на борту квинджета у опущенной аппарели, неосознанно поглаживая жёсткое сиденье припаркованного рядом мотоцикла.

— Всё готово, — оповестил он Баки, и тот кинул в него жилетом.

— Примерь.

Уже в жилете, Стив настроил режим автопилота, механический, но приятный женский голос оповестил о времени прибытия в нужную точку. Баки не начинал разговор первым, и Стив использовал как повод для беседы повторение их плана по захвату биологического оружия и предотвращению возможного теракта, в конце концов, времени на бездействие в полёте у них было ещё предостаточно. А план по захвату был той ещё безумной идеей, тем более всего-то для двоих со скудным снаряжением, пусть и суперсолдат.

Как и ожидалось, нигерийское солнце палило нещадно. Агрессивное особенно в полдень, оно обжигало даже скрытые плотью и одеждой кости. В глазах пестрило от обилия яркого света и цвета. В ушах звенело от голосов и городского шума – буквально в нескольких кварталах от Института был разбит многолюдный рынок.

— Что у тебя, Бак? — раздался голос Стива в левом динамике.

— Семеро по периметру. Полностью экипированы и вооружены. Ребята «Страйка».

— Знаю таких. Даже слишком хорошо, — ответил ему Стив как раз тогда, когда бронированный БМВ миновал контрольно-пропускной пункт. — Ты это видел?

— Ещё бы, экипирован тоже, да по самое не балуй, — сказал Баки, рассматривая содержимое джипа сквозь сканокль. — Точно готовят транспортировать.

Толстый охранник с полусогнутыми руками и растопыренными пальцами, как у нильского крокодила, то и дело уползал покурить в тень, вытирая складчатую шею платком. Баки наблюдал за ним, почти не шевелясь в течение последующего часа. Собственное тяжёлое тело словно плавилось под прямыми лучами, но Баки не смел почесать хотя бы висок, смахнув непрерывно стекающий пот. Время близилось к четырём, но жара не отступала, окутывала со всех сторон влажным коконом и душила.

— Вижу движение у западного выхода.

— Принял.

БМВ будто бы сделал круг почёта по территории Института и покинул его пределы.

— Начинаю преследование, — отчитался Стив, и Баки услышал, как он завёл «хонду».

— Я за тобой.

Миновав рынок, разросшийся параллельно трассе, Баки прибавил скорость и нагнал Стива. Солёный ветер со стороны океана бил в лицо и глаза. Стив кивнул и подал сигнал Баки, чтобы тот обходил бронированный автомобиль справа. Водитель явно заметил преследование и широко завилял по разбитой дороге, пытаясь прижать Стива к полосатым отбойникам, но не тут-то было: Баки сначала услышал глухой удар и спустя мгновение увидел Стива на крыше, скорее всего, пуленепробиваемой. А потом всё произошло слишком быстро. Запах палёной резины ударил в нос, и её пронзительный скрежет по раскалённому асфальту проехался по нервам – Баки запомнил лишь, как перегородил автомобилю дорогу. Выстрелы из М14, словно град, ударили в воздух, и Баки пришлось спрыгнуть с мотоцикла, использовав его как щит от пуль. Четверо спецназовцев, вооруженных до самых зубов, вывалились из БМВ, и Баки увидел, как Стив одному из них голыми руками свернул шею. Кричал какой-то гражданский, опрометчиво решивший притормозить на обочине и выйти из своей машины.

— У нас мало времени, — голос Стива в динамике звучал взволнованно, и не зря — ещё трое кинулись врассыпную, пока оставшиеся вместе с водителем пытались опустошить свои боеприпасы. — У кого-то из них образец, им нельзя уйти!

Не задумываясь, Баки рванул за человеком в чёрно-белой хищной маске, будто бы расцарапанной, и дерзким крестом-мишенью на груди. Он знал, кто за этим костюмом, и руки сами сжались в кулаки.

Сукин сын рванул назад, в сторону рынка и Института. Быстрый, стремительный, ловкий, но Баки был ещё быстрее, ещё стремительнее и ловчее. Броку Рамлоу не уйти точно.

— Взял первого, — отвлёк голос Стива в динамике. — Пусто. Преследую вторую цель.

Баки тряхнул головой, оказавшись прямо перед выкатившейся телегой с продуктами, и перемахнул через неё, стараясь не сбить гражданских. Он знал здесь каждый закоулок. Бывал тут когда-то? Агент преследовал кого-то? Адреналин стучал в висках, а его тело звенело и вибрировало – это было слепое желание мести, именно она охватила всё его существо. Если другие солдаты были безликими пустышками, то здесь и сейчас Брок стал квинтэссенцией Гидры. Он был тем, кто видел Зимнего Солдата. Видел его скованного в кресле с капой во рту. Слышал его беспомощные крики и отдавал приказы.

Оказавшись среди испуганных гражданских, Брок неожиданно затормозил и, развернувшись, впечатал налетевшему на него Баки кулаком в солнечное сплетение. Баки отбросило назад, и он врезался в бетонную стену, грудь обожгло, а дыхательные пути сковало болью. Модифицированная броня Брока была смертоносной, он стал в десятки раз сильнее, опаснее. И злее. Над его кулаками блеснули выдвижные лезвия ножей, и он направился к Баки, скорее всего паскудно скалясь под своей маской.

Стив появился из ниоткуда. Он рухнул на Брока, сбивая его с ног и срывая проклятую маску. Он кричал столпившимся зевакам, чтобы уходили, а Баки, точно парализованный, стоял вместе с ними и не смел сделать даже шага, руки-ноги стали чугунными. Словно он и не здесь вовсе, как будто он всего лишь никчемный зритель, и уже видел эту постановку, наизусть выучил, какова будет развязка. Совершенно глупая и дурацкая концовка, Баки знал её, как если бы сам был её автором. Окрашивая чёрный костюм Стива в охру, едкий песок всё парил и парил в воздухе. И всё будто бы зависло вместе с ним. Голоса превратились в один протяжный неразличимый гул, звуки драки стали глухими и далёкими, сплошные помехи и белый шум. Баки мог бы попробовать прочесть по обгоревшим губам Брока, что тот говорил, снисходительно глядя на оторопевшего Стива, мог бы сделать хоть что-то, но уже через мгновение выжигающий свет взрыва опалил его лицо и ослепил.

*******

— Ты знаешь меня.

Пауза затягивалась, а они не двигались. Угрюмо молчали, словно встретились на похоронах. Пришли попрощаться с кем-то. Хотя какой абсурд — прощаться после чьей-то смерти, если не сделал этого при жизни.

— Ты – Стив, — всё же ответил он коротко и сухо, но перепачканное лицо Стива просияло. У Баки был сценарий в руках. Снова. И он не знал, как его переписать...

Дорога. Преследование. Взрыв.

— Ты знаешь меня.

— Ты – Стив.

-9-

— Хэй, Стив.

Прохладная ладонь коснулась его щеки, и Стив улыбнулся. Это был голос Баки. Это он звал Стива по имени. Это была его рука и тепло его тела рядом.

— Я здесь, — почувствовав тяжесть на своей груди, Стив разлепил веки. Баки нависал над ним, упираясь левой рукой над солнечным сплетением. Стив и правда был здесь. _Дома._ На старой ферме Барнсов. Солнечный свет наполнял комнату, и было видно, как в воздухе кружат пылинки. — Доброе утро.

Стив так естественно потянулся навстречу Баки, но в миллиметре от его приоткрытых губ остановился, будто бы забыл, имеет ли право. Да конечно же, имеет. Но все же первым поцеловал его именно Баки. Он медленно скользнул языком между верхней и нижней губами, и Стив ответил на его поцелуй, чувствуя, как вдоль позвоночника побежали мурашки.

— Завтрак на столе, — сказал Баки, выдохнув ему в губы. — Ты слишком долго спал, и я страшно голоден.

— Не голоднее меня, — ответил Стив, и, откинув легкое одеяло, медленно отвёл правую ногу в сторону. Вряд ли это выглядело соблазнительно, крепкую утреннюю эрекцию скрывали обыкновенные хлопковые трусы. Стив взял руку Баки и положил её на свой член. Не сводя с него сосредоточенного взгляда, Баки почти сразу сжал пальцы и чуть погладил. А потом он приблизился к Стиву и стал долго целовать, погружая в его рот язык и проникая пальцами под резинку белья.

— Боже, скорее иди ко мне, — Стив обвил шею Баки руками и лёгкими касаниями пальцев пересчитал позвонки. Шире раздвинув ноги, он пропустил его между своих колен и подался бёдрами вперёд, пытаясь стать ещё ближе. — И избавься уже от этого.

Он пробрался под футболку Баки и повёл ладонями по его бокам вверх, стягивая одежду. Оголив его грудь, Стив тут же прижался губами к соску. Затем влажно поцеловал второй и мазнул языком по розовым шрамам, извивающимся у плеча. Он ласкал Баки спину и голые ягодицы, крепко стискивал его ногами и требовательно прижимался членом, то и дело напрягая пресс и приподнимая бёдра. С каждым движением и поцелуем Стив пытался стать ближе, словно это было жизненно необходимо, словно у них не было времени перед катастрофой. Он прижал левую руку Баки к сердцу и привстал, тот коротко улыбнулся, волосы были его растрёпаны, и кольца локонов вились на лбу. Он лихо приподнял одну бровь и фыркнул, когда Стив медленно облизнулся, так и оставив рот приоткрытым. Баки погрузил в него средний и безымянный пальцы живой руки, положив их на язык. Не задумываясь, Стив обсосал их, чувствуя на кончиках пальцев глубокие борозды и привкус металла. А потом он позволил скользнуть в себя влажными от слюны пальцами, с трепетом закрыв глаза. Стив дрожал. Всем телом дрожал, даже голос на вдохе и выдохе.

— Всё хорошо? Ты в порядке? — Баки засвистел сухим шёпотом у самого его уха, будто боялся, что их могут услышать.

— Конечно, да, мне хорошо, — Стив выдохнул и провёл носом по его линии челюсти, а затем обвил запястье Баки и медленно потянул из себя раздвинутые пальцы. Баки понял намёк, навалившись сильнее, он прижался своими губами к его, целуя невыносимо медленно, невыносимо долго, невыносимо нежно. А потом он тихо застонал и толкнулся. Все вокруг Стива сжалось до пульсирующей точки. Будто кто-то включил светомузыку – Стив зажмуривался и видел огни. Он наполнялся новыми чувствами и ощущениями, становился лёгким и простым, принадлежащим Баки. И Баки принадлежал ему. В ответ он отдавался совершенно честно, делился своим воздухом и теплом. И Стив был бесконечно рад смотреть в его удивленное, охваченное экстазом красивое лицо – будто их близость превосходила самые смелые ожидания.

— Люблю, как же я тебя люблю. И почему я не говорил этого раньше? Лет восемьдесят пять назад, — с усмешкой спросил Стив, крепче окольцевав Баки ногами и ощущая его член глубоко в себе. Они почти не двигались, сцепленные настолько близко, что ещё теснее было нельзя, став словно неразрывным целым. Баки качнулся и толкнулся чуть резче. Взяв Стива под колени, он раздвинул его ноги сильнее, приподняв их к груди. Стив выгнулся под ним, рванулся навстречу и безмолвно раскрыл рот. Он был солнцем. Они были. Были колосом на заднем дворе, бегущим бурным потоком реки, могучим старым деревом, целой вселенной.

Завтрак был долгим. Просторную кухню наполнял свет, проливаясь сквозь высокие распахнутые окна. И Стив испытывал давно позабытое умиротворение. В груди было тепло, а сидящему напротив Баки хотелось улыбаться, и тот улыбался в ответ. Слишком хорошие чувства переплетались в нём: тихая радость, покой, светлая надежда. Наверное, в этом и был подвох. Понимание не ошпарило и не окатило ледяной волной, не ткнуло тонкой спицей в бок. Оно просто проникло со свежим порывом ветра и перешёптыванием листвы.

— Прогуляемся? — Стив встал из-за стола и протянул Баки руку.

Они вернулись обратно к дому, когда на горизонте небо разгоралось тревожно розово-алым. Вечер начинал наполняться иной жизнью. Стив опустился на террасу, и старые пыльные доски натужно заскрипели, Баки сел рядом, плечом к плечу. Из-за сквозняков над головой звенел колокольчик, звонко вклиниваясь в стрекот цикад. Молодая трава касалась ног и щекотала лодыжки. Всё казалось слишком настоящим, почти взаправду.

— Почему мы здесь? — Стив повернул голову к Баки и своевольно заправил волосы ему за ухо. Баки взглянул на него, и в глазах на мгновение отразились: удивление, растерянность, страх.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Стив? — спросил он, ковыряя доски плоским камешком. И когда только успел подобрать?

— Это поле, — Стив мог кивнуть в любую сторону, указывая на простор бескрайнего поля, больше похожего на гладь океана. Словно непроходимый лабиринт, поле кольцом окружало их дом. — Оно такое же бесконечное, как и тогда, когда я был ещё ребёнком. Так не бывает, Бак. Я вырос.

Баки молчал, только смотрел вдаль, и в его повлажневших глазах отражался закат.

— Здесь ничего нет, так? Только это поле. И тебя здесь нет.

— Не говори глупостей, Стив. Мы здесь, я с тобой. Вместе.

— Каждое проклятое утро! — Стив резко поднялся на ноги и в растерянности развёл руками, будто извиняясь за срыв и невольно повышенный голос. В конце концов, он должен быть благодарен Богу или дьяволу, неважно, кому угодно — за Баки, за близость с ним, за сытость и покой, но его несло, он нащупал несовершенство этого мира, проклятую брешь, сквозь которую сочилась отрава искусственности, ненастоящности. — Вчера было точно такое же утро и точно такой же день. И позавчера. И поза-поза-позавчера тоже.

Он будто припечатал Баки словами, взглянул на него – тот сжал рот в тонкую линию. Он был бледен, а поле со всех сторон светилось и переливалось розовой палитрой, как если бы глупые мальчишки развели костёр, забыв потушить его, и теперь пламя пожирало молодую поросль, подбираясь к дому.

— Поверь, Стив, это лучше, чем…

— Чем что?

Стив почувствовал, как рубашка стала липнуть к спине и груди, в подмышках, воздух раскалялся, духота оглушала. Почти в одно мгновение исчезли все звуки. Колокольчик безжизненно замер. Кажется, поле и правда горело, но Стив не смел обернуться, боясь упустить из виду Баки.

— Пойдём в дом, — с опаской оглянувшись, Баки поднялся и, взяв Стива крепко за руку, поволок его за порог. С силой захлопнув дверь, он прижался к ней спиной и зашипел, словно обжёгся. Стив видел, как у него на лбу и над губой выступил пот, а щёки лихорадочно раскраснелись. — Пожалуйста, Стив, прекрати, не делай этого. Хочешь, я приготовлю кофе? Чёрный, как ты любишь.

— Баки, я хочу настоящий кофе, — Стив шагнул ему навстречу, не совсем понимая, что он должен прекратить, и положил руки на напряжённые плечи. — С тобой.

— Я с тобой, Стив, — закивал он.

— Если это так, то давай просто уйдём отсюда, — Стив прижался к Баки грудью и запутался пальцами в его влажных волосах на затылке. Дыхание Баки обжигало его шею, и от близости становилось ещё жарче, но Стив никогда бы не смог разжать объятия и отступить.

— Ты пробовал уже, Стив.

— И?

— И всё начиналось с начала, — судорожно ответил Баки.

Дорога. Преследование. Взрыв.

_Дорога. Преследование. Смерть?_

Ну конечно же! Стив мотнул головой, отбрасывая зацикленные воспоминания прочь, Баки же смотрел на него, а в глазах была тоска измученного человека. И в этом был виноват именно он, Стив.

— Теперь всё будет иначе. Я попробую. Я обещаю.

Стив обхватил горячее лицо Баки ладонями и, зажмурившись, прижался к его губам сухим поцелуем. Пламя от взрыва опалило со спины, и стены дома задрожали, осыпались огненными бусинами пикселей, за которыми не было ничего, только чёрная бесконечная гладь погружения со всех сторон, а потом не стало и её.

-10-

Больше не в силах терпеть надоедливый писк, Баки открыл глаза. Справа и слева от его головы работали аппараты, считывающие показатели жизнедеятельности, и мигали голографические мониторы, транслируя в 3D проекции его мозг, который можно было взять на ладонь и рассмотреть каждую извилину. Баки тяжело выдохнул и повернул голову к широкому окну. За ним было печально-серо. Деревья топорщили свои чёрные пальцы и тянулись к нависшему над городом небу, которое всё наплывало и наплывало, грозясь просочиться сквозь начищенное стекло. Медсестра вошла в палату и нервно улыбнулась. Баки её не помнил.

— О, с вами всё в порядке, мистер Барнс, — залепетала она, утюжа ладонями карманы своего халата, — но вам пока не стоит вставать с постели.

Ну конечно, ей было не остановить его. Баки свесил ноги с кушетки и передёрнул плечами. Нет, пол был с подогревом, но от самых пальцев ног до шеи прошлась неприятная судорога.

— Мне надо, — только и буркнул он, задев девушку плечом. Он вышел в пустой белоснежный коридор, по которому ходил уже не единожды. Прямо и направо – там лаборатория, оттуда доносились голоса. Баки улыбнулся, сердце взволнованно забилось в груди, и он ускорил шаг.

За стеклянными дверьми были почти все: Тони, Ванда, Вижен, Сэм, Брюс. Они смеялись, их лица светились, как если бы было самое время разворачивать рождественские подарки. Баки не торопился входить, он просто наблюдал, неосознанно широко улыбаясь. Стив, которого обступили со всех сторон друзья, откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. Баки шагнул вперёд и бесшумно вошёл в лабораторию.

— А вот и главный проводник. И когда только успел очухаться? — Тони всё испортил, Стив распахнул глаза и чуть ли не рухнул с кресла.

— Баки! — он подскочил и ринулся ему навстречу. — Ты и правда цел, чёртов придурок, цел! Это же… просто я закрываю глаза и всё ещё вижу тот взрыв… А ты цел, ты в порядке.

— О, сейчас начнутся телячьи-суперсолдатские нежности, — Тони наигранно закатил глаза к потолку и отступил, позволив Стиву пройти. — Вот увидишь, Ванда, тебя он так не обнимал.

— Боюсь, я бы не пережила подобных объятий.

— Как ты?

— Ты как?

Одновременно спросили друг друга и Баки и Стив, а остальные беззаботно рассмеялись. На самом деле не было никаких удушающих объятий, Стив просто сжал плечи Баки и смотрел в его лицо так, как будто пытался наглядеться лет на сто вперёд.

— Лучше не бывает, — ответил Баки, его сердце стучало уже медленнее, качало кровь и посылало успокаивающие сигналы сознанию: теперь жизнь продолжается. Он потянулся к шрамам Стива, выглядывающим из-за ворота больничной кофты, ползущим по шее с правой стороны, до самой линии челюсти, и тот не отпрянул. Страшные шрамы от ожогов исполосовали половину его тела, Баки видел до этого. Видел, как со Стива срезали обгоревшую одежду и подключали к аппарату искусственной вентиляции лёгких. Тот день врезался в память словно осколок, контузил Баки на долгое время, пока не прошло сорок пять дней и Брюс не предложил попробовать погружение, чтобы достучаться до сознания Стива.

— Пройдут, — Стив невесело хмыкнул, и Баки отнял руку от жёстких шрамов на его шее.

— Думаю, вам стоит поговорить наедине, — Брюс положил мягкую ладонь на плечо Баки и кивнул остальным. У доктора имелись соображения насчёт комы Стива, и он делился ими с Баки. Он говорил, что, быть может, Стив просто не хочет оттуда возвращаться. Но кто теперь в этом разберётся?

Тони покинул лабораторию самым последним, окинул её многозначительным взглядом доброго хозяина и опустил жалюзи с той стороны прозрачных дверей.

— Они уже всё рассказали? — Баки позволил себе сесть на кушетку, где до этого без сознания долгое время лежал Стив, тот опустился в кресло напротив и с облегчением выдохнул. Баки заметил в его взгляде удивительный отблеск – будто где-то в самой глубине глаз заполыхал огонь. Но этот огонь был не обжигающим, он был тёплым и умиротворяющим, живым пламенем.

— Очень сумбурно. Оказывается, Ванда смогла сдержать взрыв… Я всё ещё туго соображаю, прости. Происходящее похоже на сон во сне, — он нахмурил брови и, потянувшись, взял ладонь Баки в свою. Сжал пальцы, повернул вверх и всмотрелся, будто бы умел читать линии жизни. — Не совсем понимаю, где правда, а где сплошные фантазии. Моей последней мыслью было то, что ты умер. И я вновь потерял тебя, так странно. Ты точно здесь?

— Я не пострадал во время взрыва, Ванда смогла подавить его, задело только тебя и самого Рамлоу. Он мёртв. Но теперь всё взаправду, Стив. Ты здесь.

Стив поднял на Баки глаза и произнёс как-то совершенно сконфуженно и осторожно:

— Мы оба.

Первым делом они отправились на пробежку. Потому что могли. Бегали утром и вечером, и так на протяжении пяти дней. Брюс советовал – для восстановления физических и моральных сил. Измученный дрязгами город утопал в жёлтых клубах выхлопных газов и утомительно переливался неоном, но люди вокруг вновь улыбались друг другу, пусть неуверенно и опасливо. Они со Стивом остановились у мобильного лотка с хот-догами и водой, Баки чувствовал, как в мышцах горит молочная кислота и в груди распирает лёгкие.

— Я так толком и не поблагодарил Сэма, если бы он не шёл за нами следом вместе с Вандой… — Стив выдохнул и забрал из рук пожилого продавца бутылку воды.

— Устрой вечеринку. Кажется, так принято благодарить, — Баки поймал ополовиненную Стивом бутылку и свинтил у неё крышку.

— Ещё круг?

— Пожалуй.

Они бежали молча, нога в ногу. Под подошвами кроссовок слегка пружинила промокшая почва и шелестела подгнивающая листва с мусором: смятые агитки и фантики от батончиков. Тут и там с мониторов вещал президент и представители Сената США, в разных городах мира торжественно разбирали железных монстров – хеликарриеры. Сегодня вечером к онлайн пресс-конференции готовился Тони, рано или поздно выступать затащат и Стива, и ему обязательно придётся рассказать воодушевляющую историю о долге, дружбе и современных технологиях, благодаря которым он жив. Они обсудили это всё не единожды, Баки несколько раз пересказал то, как Ванда сдержала взрыв, иначе от того рынка остался бы лишь пепел. Брюс продолжал проводить эксперименты, изучал возможности погружения и пытался объяснить Стиву на человеческом языке, что же всё-таки с ним произошло. Вот Баки до конца не понимал. Он знал лишь одно – он должен был достать Стива из круговорота последних воспоминаний, где тот и застрял. Хотя это Баки сейчас знал, а тогда ему потребовалось более тридцати погружений точно, чтобы самому понять, где реальность, а где спутанные видения Стива. Каждый раз Баки переживал всё вновь и вновь, как в первый. Лишь зашифрованные детали мигали яркими мотыльками, будто бы огни маяка, ведя в нужном направлении, вытягивая его из пучины трагических воспоминаний, где они со Стивом умирали каждый раз, охваченные пламенем. Брюс говорил, что пробудить сознание Стива можно, только если он сам поймёт, что это не реальность. И Баки пытался, он создал ту самую иллюзию, где они были вместе со Стивом на ферме. Но стоило тому понять, что ферма — это мираж, и всё возвращалось вспять, к исходной точке. И только в последний раз Стив дорисовал иные детали их мирной жизни на ферме, так непринуждённо и свободно открылся, занялся с Баки любовью, будто они уже целую вечность были вместе. И Баки солжёт, если скажет, что не добровольно последовал за Стивом. Быть может, он сам так ярко этого желал, что заставил захотеть и Стива. Теперь Баки не совсем понимал, чья же фантазия это была изначально.

Взгляд Баки скользнул по старым высоким соснам и устремился туда, где только-только начинали загораться фонари. Стив стал сбавлять скорость, пока не перешёл на спокойный и размеренный шаг, выровняв дыхание. Баки не мог не думать, помнит ли тот всё? Помнит, как поцеловал перед тем, как дом и их самих охватило огнём?

На преобразившейся базе их встретила Наташа. Электрический свет желтоватой вуалью ложился на её серьёзное лицо. Сначала она с ног до головы оценила Баки, всё ещё считая его опасным, и только потом её полных губ коснулась улыбка, а глаза засияли. Она раскинула руки, приглашая Стива в свои тёплые и не по-женски крепкие объятия. Тот лицом уткнулся ей в надплечье и с шумом втянул запах обесцвеченных волос.

— Как же я рад тебя видеть.

— Прости, пропустила, как ты очнулся. Была у Клинта и его семьи, — она отступила и заглянула Стиву в лицо. — Знаешь, ты нас напугал, сопляк.

— Как ты меня назвала? — Стив в удивлении вздёрнул брови.

— Это его словечко, — Наташа хмыкнула и кивнула в сторону Баки. Баки хмыкнул в ответ и потупил взгляд в пол – с ней они определённо подружатся.

Когда они все вернулись из Лагоса, Баки отвели целую комнату, и даже не нашпигованную жучками, хотя вполне возможно, что Старк изобрёл такие, которых никому не найти и не отследить. Ну и плевать.

Расставшись в коридоре со Стивом и Наташей, он быстро принял душ и сменил одежду на новую. Скорее всего, футболка и джинсы были Стива. Наспех расчесав влажные волосы пятернёй, он судорожно вдохнул и выдохнул несколько раз, рассмотрев своё отражение: круги под глазами, двухнедельная щетина. Напоследок прополоскав рот водой, Баки покинул свою комнату. Миновав короткий коридор, он без стука вошёл к Стиву и принялся ждать. Тот мылся, из ванной доносились гудение труб и шум воды.

Сев в кресло, Баки сложил руки на животе и опустил на них взгляд. Длинные ноги он вытянул вперёд и задержал дыхание, когда послышался скрип двери, ведущей в ванную. Вот-вот, сейчас он точно скажет, что собирался, и назад пути уже не будет.

Стив замер на пороге, мокрое полотенце повисло в его руках. Он был в одних хлопковых штанах. Даже без белья. Розоватые шрамы вились замысловатыми узорами по его оголённой коже, но выглядели куда лучше. Сыворотка работала.

— Не вовремя? — голос Баки прозвучал хрипло.

— Что ты, я… я только оденусь, — Стив засуетился у раскрытого шкафа, несколько смятых футболок упали на пол, и он выудил одну. В комнате был полумрак, горел лишь ночник и работал монитор, транслирующий новости. — Не спится?

— Нет.

— Кошмары?

— Не совсем, — Баки хмыкнул. Конечно, кошмары были. Он боялся проснуться и не вспомнить своего имени. Не вспомнить имя Стива. — А у тебя?

— И у меня, — Стив влез в футболку, и она тут же пропиталась влагой на груди. Он развернулся к Баки, в глазах отражалось свечение монитора, брови были трогательно вздёрнуты вверх, образуя складку.

— Только не вздумай меня вновь благодарить.

— Нет уж, хватит. Хотя вот извиниться мне стоило, — с его лица стекла улыбка, и Стив на мгновение замялся. — Ты буквально был в моей голове, так?

— Что-то вроде того.

— И ты помнишь всё?

— Именно.

Стив вздёрнулся, словно не это ожидал услышать, но уже спустя секунду от растерянности не осталось и следа. Он спокойно выдохнул и сказал:

— Чёрт, прости.

— Ты сейчас извиняешься за самый безумный и самый лучший секс в моей жизни? — Баки подтянул ноги и нагнулся вперёд. Упёршись локтями в расставленные колени, он постарался как можно естественнее состроить нахально-обольстительную физиономию.

— Значит…

— Это значит, что тот секс был грёбаной фантазией, и я не могу его засчитать, — Баки поднялся и заметил, как по скулам Стива расползлась красная краска. Да Баки и сам чувствовал, как горят щёки. Он подошёл к Стиву вплотную и положил полыхающие ладони ему на талию. Тот фыркнул и улыбнулся, словно скинул с себя многолетнее напряжение. В ответ скользнул по бокам Баки и вниз к пояснице своими сильными, но мягкими руками, и забрался ловкими пальцами под футболку. Здесь и сейчас всё чувствовалось иначе. Острее. Баки закрыл глаза и приподнял подбородок, намекая на поцелуй. Стив прильнул к нему, неумело ударился зубами о его зубы и как-то совершенно беспомощно застонал.

— Хотел сказать – может, не стоит торопиться, но потом вспомнил, что нам уже по сто лет, — Стив потянул Баки на себя, и они рухнули на кровать. — Да и спасать мир приходится раз в три года точно.

— Именно, поэтому у нас не так уж много времени, — Баки широко улыбнулся и провёл ладонью по груди Стива, задев соски, и ниже до самого лобка, подцепив пальцами лёгкий материал штанов. Стив откинулся назад, позволив Баки прильнуть к своей длинной и сильной шее, поцеловать под подбородком и лизнуть кадык. Он выгнулся навстречу ласкам и приглушённо замычал, стоило Баки, обхватив его крепкий член, характерно двинуть кулаком, оттягивая крайнюю плоть.

Новостной канал всё ещё надоедливо трещал, кровать под ними была узкой и скрипучей, кто-то бессонно бродил туда-обратно под тонкой дверью. Их второй-первый секс больше походил на долгую прелюдию. Но несовершенство происходящего только заводило быстрее и подогревало в жилах кровь. Баки не знал, чего ожидать, и поэтому не был отчаянно смелым. Стив терялся в собственном неумении и невыносимо сильном желании, то требуя всего и сразу –член Баки в себе, то вновь стратегически отступая. Они не были похожи на умелую пару танцоров, которые чувствуют малейшее движение партнёра, дыхание, ритм. Им только предстояло познакомиться. Узнать друг друга заново во всём. По-настоящему научиться видеть друг друга и слышать, понимать. И Баки не терпелось наполнить дни Стива собой настоящим. И больше никогда не отпускать.


End file.
